


RWBY MIST

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Volume 2 (RWBY), Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Read and vote on the interactive story to try and steer RWBY towards the good ends…or the bad one. Come see RWBY and company battle a mysterious mist that can conjure up magical and fattening foods with unique and personalized downfalls for each. Be careful though as each choice you make matters! Each character offers up something to the team. As they fall so does everyone’s chances.RWBY Belongs to RT and all that, you know.





	1. Chapter 1: Somethings amist

**Author's Note:**

> REMEMBER TO VOTE!

Mist, fog, haze. The product of cool temperatures and high humidity. Beautiful to see on a distant mountain, but rather unsettling when it’s right upon you. These were all feelings put into play now. Those in the city of Vale snapped photos of the towering structure of Beacon Academy as it was enveloped in a heavy mist. People commented on how it gave a mysterious atmosphere and joked of the huntsmen in training flying from the mist into battle.

Yet feelings in Beacon were tense and filled with paranoia. What started as a sunny morning was instantaneously buried in the blinding fog that swallowed the entire campus whole at approximately 9:00 am. Looking from a window would give no visibility whatsoever and those who wandered in the mist could not see three feet in front of them. It was due to these conditions that Beacon’s loudspeaker system crackled to life.

“Attention all students,” Glynda’s stern voice sounded. “Due to the heavy fog this morning a curfew is in effect as of now, and will remain in place until visibility is restored. Students are to stay in their dorms, and those who have already left are to stay put until a teacher can escort you back.” Glynda said and put the microphone down. She sighed heavily and sat down in the headmaster’s chair, which was currently her own as Ozpin had left for an “Important meeting,” a few days prior. Glynda looked down into a cup of coffee, taking a sip, and looking at the window. Not a speck of color, all gray. The silence was dispelled as Glynda’s stomach growled softly. “Perhaps I should go for breakfast soon…”

—

“Well, this certainly is foreboding.” Cinder Fall murmured under her breath, looking outside a window. A small smirk slowly crossed her face as she glanced down at her phone. The mist had hit at nine O’clock sharp, thirty minutes ago. Undoubtedly claiming it’s first few victims, by now turning into unseen masses lost in the haze. “A little longer and we can proceed with the next phase of the plan. You two wait here.” Cinder commanded to the two girls with her.

“Yes, ma’am.” Emerald said and nodded obediently as the mute girl to her right simply rolled her eyes.

Cinder looked between the two before turning around and walking away, making her way towards the elevator for Beacon Tower. Once she was out of sight, Emerald was quick to sit down, waiting for her next order. Neo, however, was quick to leave. Within a second she had vanished from sight, a notecard resting where she previously stood. It simply read, “Went for ice cream.”

Emerald noticed her leave but didn’t care, leaning back against the cool glass of the window. She knew for the first part of the plan Cinder needed to subdue Glynda. After that everything would be easy. All she needed to do was wait. A few minutes passed before Emerald moved next, turning to her side and peering out the window. She couldn’t see a thing. Squinting only proved to hurt her eyes, and she was almost positive she was just seeing things when she saw a faint, almost growing, shadow in the mist. Shaking her head and shrugging she simply sat and waited for Cinder.

—

Ruby pouted and tapped a small emoji of her sister on her scroll. What should have happened was a call being opened between the two, but only a slow tone sounded. “Still no signal…” Ruby sighed and tossed her scroll on the couch. 

“It’s only been out for an hour Ruby.” Blake replied coolly from her bed, an open book in her hands. “Plus it’s not like we don’t know where Yang is. She and Nora went to the training room as usual.” Blake murmured and slowly flipped the page.

Weiss nodded, stirring a cup of coffee. “Plus Miss Goodwitch told us to stay in our dorms, and those around campus will be escorted back by a teacher. Yang will be back in a matter of minutes.”

Her teammates were making sense, but for some reason, Ruby just couldn’t shake this weird feeling she had. This mist just gave her goosebumps that didn’t want to go away. With a heavy sigh, Ruby stood up, grabbed her near-useless scroll, and walked to her neighbors.

—

“This mist is crazy.” Yang murmured as she lifted her dumbbells slowly and steadily. “Guess we should get in a few more reps before a teacher shows up right Nora…Nora?”

“Mff yeah it’s sucksh mff but oh well.” Nora said and shrugged, stuffing a handful of chips into her mouth. “Uuurp anyway I’m gonna grab more snacks.” 

“Surprised that thing even has snacks left in it. Seriously, Nora, you’ve just been stuffing your face all morning.” Yang groaned and put her weights down, looking over to her work out partner who was confidently strutting to the vending machine.

Nora spun on her heels, a small potbelly bouncing and wobbling as she did. “Haven’t you heard of carbo-loading Yang? You eat a ton of chips, work out, and BAM! Flabs turn to abs!” Nora said and slapped her belly, giggling as the basketball-sized mass of chub bounced from the impact. “Heck, the walk to the dorm will work this puppy off!”

Yang paused, looking at her stomach which had a very tiny, hardly noticeable, little layer of pudge. One too many of her father’s special shortcakes, and BAM! She lost her six-pack. It was mortifying to the blonde brawler, and seeing Nora getting to stuff her face and still stay ripped was maddening. “Eh forget a teacher, let’s just walk back on our own,” Yang grumbled and walked to the door. Nora skipping along behind her as they headed into the mist.

“Ooh, it’s kind of spooky out here.” Nora said and looked around. “I can hardly see anything too!” Nora added and began to gently slap her belly as if she were playing a single fleshy bongo.

Yang squinted her eyes, hoping to see even the faintest hint of anything in the mist. Not a single thing turned up. She only vaguely knew where she was as she heard water dribbling from a fountain nearby. The fountain, however, was not in sight, having been swallowed up by the mist like everything around her. “Nora maybe stop slapping your stomach and help me out here.”

Nora giggled and slapped her belly harder. “Yang wait! Do you remember what Professor Port said in his lecture a few days ago? Those Grimm bats that use echolocation! I can do the same with my belly!” Nora exclaimed confidently and gave her belly another slap, the sound echoing into the void.

“Nora…” Yang stopped, not having the energy for Nora or her wobbling potbelly. “Hey wait a minute…do you smell hamburgers?” Yang asked and looked around. “Why the heck is someone barbecuing in the middle of this mess?”

“Hamburgers? I smell pancakes!” Nora said and sniffed the air, running forward before Yang snatched her arm. “Hey, what’s the big idea?” Nora asked and pouted, chubby cheeks framing her face.

“Nora we can’t just run off. We’ll get lost.” Yang said and began to drag Nora along the path she hoped lead to the dorms. However, after a few feet, she smelled something different. “Cake? This is starting to get ridiculous.” She murmured under her breath and squinted, swearing she saw something in the mist. It was big, as big as a Beowulf. Her body tense, the blonde let go of Nora.

Nora instantly straightened her stance and looked to Yang, silently asking what to do.

CHOICE  
A : Run towards the shadow  
B : Avoid the shadow

—

EARLIER

Coco yawned heavily and stretched her arms out. “Really, Velvet? We’ve been studying for two hours. Can’t we go get breakfast or something? The cafeteria stops serving just past ten you know?” Coco said, looking at the stack of books and papers before her.

“Just a little longer Coco. I want to get this last problem.” Velvet murmured and pouted as she struggled with an equation before her. “Ugh, it’s too hard…” She groaned, her ears folding down onto her head.

“Hey, Velv…” Coco said and poked her teammate’s shoulder. “You seeing this?” She asked and looked through the glass of their private study room. What they were greeted with was a library consumed in fog. Only the frames of bookshelves could be seen with the rest being consumed and obscured from view. “Last time I checked there were no fog machines allowed in the library.”

Velvet sniffed the air. “I don’t smell smoke so it’s not a fire…maybe someone left a window open?” She asked and walked to the door, her hand about to grasp it before a scream was heard. The girl’s eyes widened and she flung the door open, storming into the mist with her teammate close behind her.

Rushing out, the screaming was replaced by something else. Muffled noises like…eating? The two stumbled over chairs, bumped into tables, and got turned around. They couldn’t see a thing in front of them.

“Coco, I can’t see anything!” Velvet exclaimed before smashing into a table. “Ow…” She groaned and rubbed her side, steadying herself on the table. That was when she saw it. A carrot cake, and a little note that read ‘For Velvet’ next to it. “What the…food isn’t allowed in the library.” Velvet murmured and sniffed the air. “It smells good though, and has my name on it.”

Against her better judgment Velvet reached out for a slice of the cake. She carried it to her mouth and took a small bite, her eyes widening instantly before taking another, larger, bite. It was the best carrot cake she had ever tasted. Creamy frosting and moist interior. The first slice disappeared in an instant, and the second quickly followed suit. ‘Soooo gooooood!’ She squealed mentally and reached for more cake, now noticing a second cake on the table. “When did that get there?” She asked herself as she grabbed a slice from it. Upon taking a single bite she no longer cared. It was just as delicious, if not more so than the first cake. 

“Velvet what are you doing?” Coco asked, stumbling through the mist. “And what are you eating?” She added, unable to see her friend despite the gap being a mere four feet. The mist between them became so thick that nothing was visible outside of that radius. Coco stopped in her tracks as a small end table came into view, a box of chocolates with her name on it sitting atop it. “Chocolate? For me too.” Coco murmured and picked the box up, promptly opened it, and popped one of the delicate candies into her mouth. Coco’s lips curled into a smile and she sighed. “Not breakfast, but it is tasty.”

“Did you find food too?” Velvet asked, looking over her shoulder and seeing nothing. “This fog is really thick…we should get out of here.” Velvet said despite continuing to stuff cake into her mouth, frosting and crumbs littering her chubby cheeks. “Ooh, there’s another one now!”

“Whatsh that?” Coco asked, her cheeks stuffed with chocolate. She gulped and grabbed the next one, playfully throwing it into the void where Velvet’s voice came from. “You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, I can’t hear you.” Coco teased as she heard a small yip as the candy hit its target.

“Ow! Coco!” Velvet exclaimed, rubbing her noticeably softer rear where the candy struck. “That’s not nice, and wasteful.” She mumbled and returned to her cake, not surprised the total had climbed to five with three empty platters having been pushed to the side. Velvet didn’t think of where they were coming from, the otherworldly flavor more than enough to keep her eating. The fact she had developed a soft belly which began to stretch the confines of her suit was missed somehow. A soft, pudgy mass which was hugged tightly by her clothes, accenting the rolls and casting a deep shadow over her belly button. Only slight discomfort was noticed as her hips and thighs were squeezed by the tight fabric. Still she pressed on, stuffing her face, and missing all cues that she should run.

Coco giggled and opened her mouth to speak, only for a piece of chocolate to be launched into her mouth. Coco coughed and hacked after involuntarily swallowing the candy. “What the? Velvet, why did you throw that?”

“Throw what?” Velvet asked, her frosting stained hands focusing only on stuffing her face, arms jiggling lightly from the simple movement. “I haven’t moved an inch.”

Coco shook her head. “What? Then how did the…” Coco froze as she turned her head to see a floating chocolate… from a floating box of chocolates. Right in front of her face. Suspended in mid-air as if it were ordinary. “Uhh…” Coco was lost for words, so lost she didn’t do a thing as the miraculous morsel slipped past her lips and rested on her tongue. “This is not normal…” She added and still did nothing as more chocolate from the box followed in suit, even seeing more floating boxes around her begin to open up. “Really not normal.”

All of this was fascinating and distracting, drawing Coco’s gaze up instead of down. If she had indeed looked down she would have seen her belly. A pale orb poking free from her favorite shirt and jutting out half a foot in the cool air. Stuffed with chocolate and quickly developing into soft pudgy fat. Yet again a small belly pales in comparison to floating chocolate, but is not something that should be ignored for long. 

Velvet planted her plump rump into a chair, the soft cheeks spreading across the smooth wooden surface as the legs let out squeaks from her weight. Her ears twitched excitedly as she continued to stuff the delicious cake into her mouth. Slice after slice she never tried to stop herself. It was as if this cake was from heaven, but what it did to her body could be seen as hell. Her belly now stretched across her lap, small rips and tears appearing in her suit with bubbles of fat poking out. Her arms jiggled and wobbled as she reached out for more and more cake while her chest bounced slightly as she wiggled in excitement. Her backside continued to grow wider and softer with the chair’s squeaks turning into agonized groans as Velvet’s weight continued to climb higher.

Coco was in a much similar position as she continued to consume the floating chocolates. She groaned softly and rubbed her belly as a few pangs of fullness hit her. Her knees buckled beneath her as she too sat down, a conveniently placed chair there for her to rest her soft backside. “These are really good…” She murmured, her hands rubbing her gurgling belly as it stretched across her lap. The strange softness didn’t seem to catch her full interest, that was taken by the food. The chocolates steadily became larger, and contained a smooth caramel interior. Coco’s lips became smeared with chocolate that she slowly licked clean, the smooth taste dancing across her tongue as she greedily devoured more. Coco’s expensive pants were put through a struggle they were never trained for. Threads were forced to separate as their master’s waist expanded outward in all directions. Thick thighs pressed and rubbed together as Coco moaned softly. Her shirt rode up to fully expose the soft, pale, and pudgy double belly which was a product of her foolish indulgence. “Just a few…urp more.” She whispered to herself for the umpteenth time.

Both girls were trapped in the cycle of eating and growing. The second their minds were drawn to their growing forms more food was offered up and accepted. This led to a few minutes of stuffing which caused them to grow even larger. This was only broken when Velvet’s chair had taken enough of it’s abuse. 

Velvet tumbled backward, hitting the floor with a SLAM followed by a bounce and violent fit of jiggling. “Ow…” Velvet murmured and slowly got up, rubbing her plump cheeks and whined softly. “That really hurt…uh.” Velvet looked down at herself, the food’s hold over her vanishing. “What the hell?!” Velvet screamed, the normally meek girl drawing to profanity as her previously lithe body was now three times its size. Her hands roamed over her belly, grabbing the heavy mass in her hands. Her pudgy fingers sank deep into the fat as if it were made of marshmallows. 

Coco was snapped to attention and turned in the direction of Velvet’s voice only to see a silhouette that should have been far too large for her friend. “Velvet, what’s wrong?” Coco exclaimed and stood up only to fall forward onto her belly. The girl groaned, her chubby cheeks squished against her plump, basketball-sized cleavage. Coco was already gifted with a substantial chest, but now it was ridiculous as the round orbs had stretched her favorite top to the point it looked like she was hiding volleyballs under her shirt. “Wait what?” Coco groaned and slowly got up, her body feeling strangely heavy. The fashionista gasped as she looked down to see her belly, the soft fat hanging over her waist. She poked at the mass to see if it was real and indeed it was as her fingers sank into the pudge just as Velvet’s did. Looking over her shoulder she saw her butt stretching her jeans to oblivion and lo and behold it was just as soft as her midsection. Two wide, curvaceous cheeks bulged out of the tight fabric, a glimpse of her stretched panties flashing. “Velv… I think it’s time we get going!” Coco exclaimed and reached out, grabbing Velvet’s before yanking her along.

“Eep! Coco slow down!” Velvet exclaimed and barely kept her balance. Standing up was alone difficult enough as her entire center of gravity had shifted due to her careless binging. She already began to sweat and pant as her friend dragged her forward. “Huff huff… please just go a little slower!”

“We don’t have time for that, Velvet!” Coco exclaimed and looked over her shoulder. Her gaze drawn away from her front, Coco bumped into a bookshelf and tripped once more. This time however a bookshelf tipped over, landing atop the girl. 

“Coco!” Velvet exclaimed and tried to lift the shelf up, unable to lift it for some reason. The weight was intense, heavier than it should have been. “Coco, I can’t get you free! It’s too heavy!” Velvet groaned and continued to try, but the shelf would not budge. “Wait, there was someone else in here. Uh, hey, if you can hear me we need help!” Velvet shouted into the mist. Though instead of a response all she received was cake. Flying swiftly from the mist and stuffing itself into her mouth, the cake forced its way down Velvet’s throat. “Mggff?” She sounded in confusion as more cake came from nowhere.

Coco too was accosted by more floating chocolates, the candies forming a line and stuffing themselves past her lips, adding more and more fat to her wide frame. Her belly squished against the floor, spreading further across it while her butt pressed into the bookshelf atop her. She looked up at Velvet, her teammate too busy battling cake to help her wiggle free. ‘If I don’t do something fast I’ll never get up.’ Coco thought to herself, grunting as the bookshelf somehow seemed even heavier now. “Velvet… step back.” Coco groaned through a mouthful of chocolate and reached down for her purse, flipping a switch. Suddenly her purse expanded outward, turning to it’s weapon form. The large gatling gun enough to lift the bookshelf for Coco to wiggle free. 

Velvet grabbed Coco by her pudgy upper arms and pulled her to her feet. “Come on, let's go.” Velvet huffed and waddled forward, finding the exit. Her face lit up as she swung the door open and eagerly stepped forward. Though when her body stopped and refused to move forward her excitement was quick to disappear. “Coco, I’m stuck!” She squeaked and tried to wiggle free. It was futile though as her hips were wedged tight.

Coco sighed and pressed her hands into Velvet’s back, her hands sinking into her pudgy back rolls. “Come on, dammit…” She muttered under her breath, Velvet not showing any sign of getting unstuck. Suddenly a sweet scent filled the air, and Coco turned her head just in time for a mouthful of chocolate. This time the candy crippling in size. “Mfff…” She groaned weakly and swallowed the delectable treat. Yet this was not enough to put her back under its control. Though an idea did come to her mind. Coco stopped pushing Velvet and took a few steps into the library. “Hold on Velv I’ll get you unstuck in no time.”

“Coco, what are you doing?” Velvet asked and struggled to look over her shoulder. For some reason, the food did not exit the mist, possibly due to the upper half of Velvet’s body being in the clear hallway.

Coco ignored Velvet and grabbed more chocolate, stuffing them into her mouth. She didn’t waste time savoring it, and instead chewed and swallowed as fast as she could. This took an immediate toll on her figure as the fat rapidly began to pile on. Her belly inched outward with each gulp, and drooped lower and lower with the bottom roll reaching her knees. The soft mass of fat just continued to swell and stretch as she willingly buried her body in the surge of blubber. Her hips grew wider, stretching the waistband of her jeans to the point they were all but ripped in half. Behind her Coco’s butt blew open the back of her tortured jeans, exposing the pale orbs of fat that drooped down as gravity seemed to be out to get Coco. Her thighs ripped holes in her pants, the final nail in their coffin as they fell to her thickening ankles in defeat. The blubbery pillars of fat that were Coco’s legs squished together, rubbing softly as she shifted her stance back and forth. Running had now become nigh impossible as Coco’s legs were being transformed into pillars of fat. Once able to propel herself forward at impressive speeds, now hardly able to offer a pathetic wobble before she would be winded. Coco’s skills were disappearing by the second as she foolishly pushed herself further into obesity.

Then, she stopped. Her shirt rode up, exposing the entirety of her belly while only managing to hug her breast tightly. Almost every inch of her lower body was on display, pale blubber glistening with a slight sheen of sweat. “Velvet… go get some help for me, eh?” Coco said and took a slow, lumbering step back before slamming her butt into Velvet.

Velvet was launched forward, freed from the doorway, and rolled forward, only stopping as she ran into the opposite wall. “Coco, let me help you!” Velvet exclaimed and slowly rolled onto her side. Before she could even get up though she noticed it was hopeless. Coco was bigger than her now, and Velvet could see the difference in the open doorway. There was no chance Coco could wiggle free with Velvet’s help alone. “I-I’ll go find someone! I’ll be back as soon as I can!” Velvet promised, getting to her feet and looking back and forth before running as fast as she could, which was only a mere waddle. 

“Thanks, Velv…” Coco said and waved weakly. “I’m going back to the study room!” She shouted as Velvet got further and further away. Coco watched her friend jiggle and jostle a little longer before shutting the door, denying the mist access to fill the hall.

“Where to go, where to go…” Velvet groaned and tried to think.

CHOICE  
A : The Dorms  
B : Beacon Tower  
C : The cafeteria  
D : The training hall

—

LATER

After failing to get much support from her teammates Ruby had wandered down to the dorm’s common area where she had found the majority of team JNPR.  
“So you can’t get them on scroll either?” Ruby murmured and slumped down onto the couch. She sighed heavily and looked over at her friends and classmates Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren. “You think they’re ok?” 

“Absolutely,” Pyrrha said and smiled. “I’m sure they’ll be back any moment now.” She added and sat next to Ruby, placing a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

Ren nodded in agreement. “I’m sure they’re being escorted here right now. Nothing to worry about.”

“Either that or the two are making their way over on their own.” Jaune said and sat in a chair opposite of Ruby. 

Ruby hugged her knees close to her chest. “I dunno…I haven’t been able to shake this bad feeling in my chest all day. Like in the pit of my stomach,” Ruby murmured and booped her belly, the flat surface letting out a small growl in response.

“Maybe you just need some breakfast.” Ren said and stood up. “I have some leftover pancakes upstairs. They were for Nora, but I can just make more.”

“While you do that I can go look for those two,” Pyrrha said and stood up. “If they aren’t at the training hall then I’ll come right back.” Pyrrha smiled brightly and walked over to the door, before stepping out into the mist. Within a few steps, it was as if she vanished, gone from all visibility.

Jaune stood up as well. “I’m sure Pyrrha will find them. She’s got a keen sense of direction.” Jaune stated and patted Ruby’s shoulder. “Now come on, a leader needs her breakfast.”

Ruby puffed her cheeks out. “Ok, dad,” she said teasingly before going upstairs with the two boys.

Meanwhile outside, Pyrrha walked confidently in the mist. Pyrrha had never been in a fog this thick before, but she did have a handy method of navigating it. With her semblance, she simply produced a small circle of magnetic energy around her. Whenever she was near anything metal she’d feel a small push or pull. So walking was easy as she could simply follow lamps and benches. It would also aid her in sensing metal in weapons. So all she had to do was walk the path and she was bound to run into someone… or something.

“That’s odd…” Pyrrha murmured, tilting her head. Bending over she lifted a fork. A discarded metal fork on the ground. “I shouldn’t be anywhere near the cafeteria…” Pyrrha shrugged and continued forward only to feel another pull. “Yang, Nora? Is that you?” Pyrrha asked and walked in the direction of the unseen metal.

Instead of finding her friends she found a metal picnic table. Atop it sat a large cake with her name scribed in the frosting. “‘It’s not my birthday for another month though...” Slowly walking over, Pyrrha sat down in front of the cake. It was substantially large, seemingly two layers as it was stacked higher than normal cakes the champion had seen. Glazed in creamy white frosting with red accents. It looked delicious, but why was it out here?

Pyrrha placed her hand on the platter and spun it around to see even more writing. “From Jaune,” written in yellow frosting. Pyrrha felt her heart throb and her lips quiver with excitement. Jaune got her a cake, at least she believed he did. The curiousness of the cake’s location vanished from her mind as she dabbed at the frosting with her finger before licking it clean. Sweet, sweeter than any she had ever tasted before. “Mmm...” she cooed softly and grabbed a knife placed on the table. Cutting herself a hefty slice and setting it on a plate Pyrrha grabbed a fork and took a large bite. ‘I wonder if it’s homemade?’

Pyrrha took a few more bites before she cut herself a second piece. “I should take this back to the others.” Pyrrha said and stood up before her belly growled loudly. “After another slice or two…” 

Planting her butt back on the bench, Pyrrha resumed stuffing her face, the slices quickly disappearing down her throat and into her belly. Slowing expanding outward with each slice, Pyrrha’s toned stomach began to disappear. Progressing forward, the cake gradually diminished until all that was left was a platter smeared with frosting and crumbs. 

“I... urp…might have gotten a little carried away…” Pyrrha murmured and rubbed her belly soothingly, the potbelly resting in her lap. A soft, round orb of pale fat. “I should... urp... go back… Yang and Nora will be fine. I might even run into them on the way back.” Pyrrha said to herself and began to walk back the way she came only to run into another table with a cake upon it. “This wasn’t here before…” Pyrrha shook her head and walked around the table. It was only a few steps before there was another cake, this one suspended in mid-air.

Pyrrha was shocked, to say the least, stumbling backward before bumping into something. Spinning on her heels just in time for a slice of cake to cram itself into her mouth. “Mggff!” Pyrrha let out a muffled sound of surprise as she tried to spit the cake out. It was too late as a second slice was forced into her mouth, Pyrrha’s cheeks puffing outward.

Pyrrha reluctantly swallowed the cake, her stomach swelling out further as she stumbled forward. ‘I don’t know what’s going on, but I need to get away from here,’ she thought frantically as she tried to see only to be blocked by the mist and the cake. With the quick succession of each slice, Pyrrha couldn’t focus enough to use her semblance as a form of guide. She just hoped she was taking the right path as she tried to cope with the floating cakes.

Pyrrha groaned as her corset hugged her belly tightly, the strands fighting against the expanding mass of chub. Slowly, one by one, the strands began to snap until Pyrrha’s corset flew free. Pyrrha’s cheeks lit up a bright pink as her belly and bra were exposed. Her hands moved to cover her chest, the distraction allowing more cake to surround her. 

The cake wreaked havoc on Pyrrha, the toned body of a champion turning into the soft and flabby form of a couch potato. Her belly inched further and further, hanging over her waist. Soft and squishy, the mass of fat buried all former muscles and nearly threw Pyrrha off of her balance. The only reason she was able to counteract this was her rear. Skirt and sash rising up to expose the pale flabby orbs, Pyrrha’s rump was swelling rapidly. Pyrrha’s blush grew brighter as a cool breeze flowed behind her. Her legs tried to carry her faster, but her plump thighs were pressed tightly together and forced her to adopt an awkward waddle. Her hips bounced involuntarily, making it harder to keep steady. Pyrrha was on the verge of falling over, but used her remaining strength to push forward. Though as if fate had it out for the poor girl, a new distraction presented itself. With a snap, Pyrrha’s bra unhooked and was almost sent flying. Yet Pyrrha’s flabby arms were quick to grab the unruly fabric and hold it tight against her chest, the plump orbs on her chest overflowing the now small cups. “Nmgmggff!” Pyrrha whined through her stuffed cheeks, tears of embarrassment filling her eyes, and only blinding her further. 

It all seemed hopeless for Pyrrha. She was all turned around, being stuffed by the cake, and felt her strength rapidly deplete. She just did her best to keep her body moving, fearing that if she stopped now she’d never start again.

Meanwhile, back at the dorms Ruby still felt uneasy even as she slowly chewed through a fluffy stack of pancakes. “I…I can’t just sit here,” Ruby said and stood up, her gut rumbling like crazy as she paced around. “There’s something wrong here, and I’m going to find out!”

Jaune and Ren looked at each other, shrugging as they were unable to help Ruby calm her nerves. They just watched her walk in circles, waving her arms about the air as her tummy rumbled on and on.

“Now, I’m gonna go out there and I’m gonna find those three! It’s been twenty minutes. That’s too long I tell you!” Ruby exclaimed and pointed at the two.

“Alright, Ruby,” Jaune replied. “Just be careful you know. We don’t want four people lost out there.”

Ren nodded and grabbed a rope from the cupboard. “Take this rope if you go. You can tie one end to your wrist and the other to the door.”

“Why do you-“ Ruby started before Ren interjected.

“It’s the rope Pyrrha uses to tie Nora down when she gets into the coffee.” Ren added and handed it to Ruby. 

Ruby looked down at the rope, then back to the impenetrable mist. Was this a good idea after all?

CHOICE  
A: Ruby goes to look for Pyrrha, Nora, and Yang  
B: Ruby decides against it

CHAPTER ONE END


	2. Doughnuts, chocolate, and cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delayed chapter two since I have been too lazy to post this here.

Glynda hummed softly to herself as she stood in the elevator, a box of doughnuts tucked under her arms. With no classes to teach for the day she was free to go grab the delectable treats from the break room. She had carefully selected one and was just about to take a bite when the elevator door opened with a ding. Then in an instant, the treat disappeared from her hand, pinned to the wall behind her by a single black arrow. Glynda was quite understandably shocked and looked into the main room to see Cinder, bow in hand. “Well, that’s not a polite way to say good morning.”

Cinder smirked cockily and brushed a luscious lock of black hair behind her ear. “Oh my apologies, I meant to hit your hand. Though I probably did you a favor, those things will go straight to your thighs.” Cinder said and prepared to notch another arrow before the bow was suddenly yanked from her hands, her remaining arrows scattering across the floor.

Glynda calmly walked into the room and placed her box down. “It seems no one has taught you manners.” She murmured coldly and glared at Cinder. “May I ask your name?”

Cinder paused before shrugging. “Cinder, Cinder Fall.” She commented proudly and walked closer to Glynda, getting into the woman’s face. “I’m here to take over this school.”

Glynda raised an eyebrow. “And how will you be doing that?” She asked, watching Cinder who quietly pulled out her scroll and inserted it into Glynda’s desk.

“I’m going to use the intercom and inform everyone of an evacuation from Beacon. Then when they all wander into the mist they’ll be... dealt with.” Cinder said and chuckled maniacally. “After a few minutes stumbling about they’ll quickly find themselves set upon by food. Within an hour their bodies will be so pudgy and pathetic they won’t even be able to move.”

“You can’t be serious.” Glynda shook her head. “This is just mist. The idea that it’s full of malevolent food is straight from the mind of a bored college student!” Glynda exclaimed, her eyes twitched. “Was that some idiotic response to make me angry? Is the mist actually full of Grimm?"

Cinder simply smirked confidently and crossed her arms as the wall behind them lit up. A holographic screen formed to show the library. “Take a peek at what this mist does.”

—

Coco huffed and waddled as fast as she could. Her pudgy arms reached out and closed the window, cutting off the flow of mist. Yet this did nothing to dispel the mist that flooded the room, the dense curtain so thick Coco was struggling to see even a foot in front of her. ‘AC AC AC gotta find the AC!’ She frantically thought to herself. If only she could find the thermostat, perhaps there would be a way to suck the mist out of the room or at least thin it. Yet sadly she couldn’t find a wall, let alone the tiny box.

Coco stumbled about, the floor feeling unsteady due to scattered books and a soft pink substance. It was now that Coco realized the identity of said substance, it was the culprit that knocked the bookshelf over, and maybe just the one hiding the thermostat. It was a fellow student, an unfortunate victim of the mist like herself. Yet this one was massive, a shapeless and still growing blob in the room. All coco could recognize was the massive expanse of pale flesh with two gargantuan breasts atop it. Coco wanted to fall to her knees in despair. She was doomed to become the same. A mass of fat that one would struggle to realize was human.

Yet Coco was not so weak. She knew if she gave up now then she was done for. Coco gritted her teeth and shook her head. She swatted the food away from her and waddled forward. Her body felt heavy, and her tubby legs were exhausting to move. This didn’t stop her though, she pushed forward and forced her heavy body to keep moving until she found it. The back study room she and Velvet had shared this very morning. Her panting grew heavier and a light coat of sweat spread over her body. ‘Keep moving girl. You got this…’ She thought encouraging words to herself and used a flabby arm to wipe the sweat from her brow.

Rotating sideways, Coco began to squeeze through the narrow doorway with noticeable effort. “Move it move it!” Coco exclaimed and wiggled her body, the doorframe groaning as she managed to wiggle half of her body through. The process was easier going sideways as her hips easily dwarfed the width of the door, but there was still her blubbery butt and bulging belly to deal with. With one side digging into her belly and the other between her cheeks, Coco blushed and used her momentum to wiggle back and forth before finally slipping through.

Yet despite her best efforts as she turned to close the door…it was too late. “No…” She murmured, fear sinking in once more. The familiar pink rolls of fat had spread far enough to block the door. There was nothing Coco could do. She failed to fit out the main door, she barely fit though this one, and now the door couldn’t be closed. There was nowhere to go. Coco stumbled to the back of the room and slumped against the wall.

‘Unless Velvet can get back with help in the next three minutes, I’m done for…’ Coco thought to herself and saw the food encroach upon her. “Yeah yeah I know the drill. Bring it on.” 

All it took was a few more seconds before the food came closer. A large cinnamon roll, buried under an avalanche of frosting, forced itself into her mouth. Her belly stretched outward, causing new minor rips and tears in her shirt as more fat battled the restrictive garment. All the girl could do was watch as the flabby expanse continued it’s oppressive march forward inch by inch. She didn’t both looking to the door as she knew even if rescue came there was no possible way she could be freed from this room, let alone the library as a whole. Instead, she decided to go out with as much dignity as she could muster.

Coco reached down and pinched a soft roll of her belly, soft blubber oozing between her plump fingers. Not even the thought of modeling in cute plus-sized fashion could pull her from this slump as she knew the odds of ever finding clothes that fit were dashed from existence. Based on the size of the girl outside, Coco would be lucky if she could wear anything in the future. 

Food continued to float towards Coco. Alternating between cinnamon rolls and coffee cakes, the sweets weighing heavily in Coco’s gut. Her shirt tore open, rolls of fat leaping at the extra space. Coco blushed as she looked down to see her scarlet bra on display, hardly able to contain her swollen breasts. The round orbs had grown to nearly three times their original proportions, and now matched her head for size. Her hands sank deep into the blubbery masses of fat, bringing an even deeper shade of red to her cheeks. 

While she was distracted by her chest she failed to realize the rest of her body was still expanding. Of course, there was her belly which was now stretching well past her knees, the lump of fat forcing her legs to spread further and further apart to make room for it, gurgling and groaning as it was filled with more chocolates, cinnamon rolls, and fluffy tiramisu. Coco’s belly somehow managed to maintain a rounded shape, the majority of rolls piling at her love handles and resting upon her gradually widening hips.

A width that dwarfed all doors in beacon, and would take nearly three whole chairs to balance upon. Coco’s hips were soft and wide enough to support her heavy upper body, if not for the fact that she would never be walking again. Pump thighs that no longer resembled the lithe ones of a mere hour earlier. Coco’s pants were long since gone thanks to the plump, thickness of Coco’s legs. As more food was forced down her throat, and fat spread across her body, Coco’s legs lost their shape and function as they were encased in the thick walls of blubber. Further down her boots ripped and eventually fell off, leaving her feet barely poking free. 

Pressing firmly against the wall and managing to keep Coco upright, her butt cheeks blew the back of her pants off and stretched her panties to the point they snapped. Enough to fill and obliterate a three-person couch, Coco’s rear was a sight to be seen. Soft, flabby, and massive, they proved to be a comfortable seat for Coco. Yet this fact would certainly not please her seeing as it was coupled with the fact she’d never be able to lift them from the ground.

Coco had occasionally been swatting some food away. This provided momentary breaks for her to chew and swallow, but grew exhausting as her arms were weighed down by fat. Jiggling like bags of jello, and quickly growing too tiresome to lift, Coco eventually gave up and let them rest on her roll ladened sides. “Uuurp…that all you huff got? I can keep thish up all day…” Coco said defiantly between mouthfuls, her flabby cheeks wobbling as she chewed. Indeed her face had not been spared from the onslaught of food. Soft cheeks framed her face with a soft chin or two resting upon a roll of thick fat over her neck. “Yeah…you know what give me all you got! I bet you can conjure up something like…ooh, a tub of hot chocolate!” Coco said, her tone growing more excited.

The mist seemed to have gotten to Coco, her mind twisting and distorting to accept her downfall. Her eyes seemed to adopt a hazy look to them as she gazed up at a large tub of chocolate before her. She chuckled softly as a funnel was put to her mouth, the tub tilting slightly before the chocolate poured into the funnel and flowed down her throat. Coco was lost to the mist, greedily gulping and guzzling the sweet liquid.

Glynda gasped as she watched her student swell and grow further into an obese blob all until the camera went dark. Glynda grit her teeth and turned to where Cinder was only to notice she was much closer now. The woman didn’t have a second to react as Cinder’s fist swung at her, striking her, and rendering her unconscious.

—

“Three…two…one…NOW!” Yang exclaimed as she charged forward, Nora right beside her. They closed the distance and tackled the shadow, causing it to topple over with a…bounce? “What the? Pyrrha?!” Yang gasped and looked down at her friend and fellow classmate, only now obese and smeared with frosting.

“Yang?” Pyrrha asked, disoriented from her running and subsequent tackling. The obese champion looked between the two, blushing as they squished against her blubber ladened form.

“Wow Pyrrha, you’re so squishy!” Nora gasped and pressed her hands into the exposed flab of her teammate’s tummy. “Really squishy!”

“Who’s there!” Ruby’s voice cut through the mist as she used her semblance to rush forward, skidding to a halt and clearing the mist around the group. “Pyrrha is that youuuuuuuuuu…” Ruby trailed off as she ran up to the see the sparsely dressed and well past chubby champion along with her sister and friend Nora. “Uh…you know I expect Nora to pick up and drop weight like this but you? I mean it’s only been five minutes.”

Suddenly the sound of panting and slapping filled the air as yet another figure emerged from the mist. “G-guys! I’m so glad to see you!” Velvet groaned and wrapped her blubbery arms around Ruby, squeezing the underclassmen and nearly suffocating her. “I lost Coco in the library and I didn’t know what to do and then I got looooost…” She whined, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Ah Velvet! L-let go you’re squeezing me too tight! Why are you so fat…and naked…” Ruby blathered out and tried to slip free of the surprisingly powerful grip of the obese bunny.

Pyrrha sat up, her flabby arms wrapped around her chest to keep her breast concealed. “There’s no time to just sit here! We have to get back inside now!” Pyrrha exclaimed and slowly got to her feet. “T-the mist! It’s full of food!”

“Uh…Pyrrha maybe you should sit back down.” Yang murmured and placed a hand on Pyrrha’s pudgy shoulder. “Did you try Nora’s diet again or something?”

“Nah, even my diet isn’t this effective,” Nora said and circled Pyrrha before pressed her potbelly to Pyrrha’s hefty gut. “I mean even I couldn’t get this big this fast! I saw Pyrrha’s skinny butt this morning so something’s up.”

Velvet shook her head frantically, cheeks and chins wobbling as she did. “No, Pyrrha is right, we need to get inside now!” Velvet exclaimed and hugged Ruby tighter, a quiet groan slipping from the petite girl.

Suddenly the mist around the girls began to slowly creep back in, taking back the cleared area left by Ruby’s semblance. Scents filled the air, tickling at their noses. Burgers, pancakes, cake, and chocolate chip cookies. An intoxicating aroma that made their bellies growl and mouths water. The food even started to come into view, slowly closing in with the mist, mere inches beyond the obscuring wall.

Ruby finally broke free of Velvet’s grip. “Uh, I guess there is food in the mist…” Ruby murmured and looked between Velvet in Pyrrha. What they claimed was frankly ridiculous but looking at their drastically increased weight there was little room for argument. “H-hey if we run we can make it back before this mist settles in!” Ruby said in a cheerful tone and tugged on the rope she tied around her waist.

“Run…” Velvet murmured before tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. “I-I’m too fat to run…I’m a big useless fatty…” She pouted and slumped over.

“M-me too…” Pyrrha murmured and sniffled, the champion not taking her weight gain any better than Velvet.

Yang walked over to Velvet and leaned against the girl, wrapping her arm as far around as she could. “Up you go, big girl. We’re gonna get you inside and then you can cry!” Yang groaned and lifted Velvet to her feet, arms sinking into her doughy side. “Move that butt, you made it this far so you can keep going.”

Nora smirked and cracked her knuckles. “Ruby, you help Pyrrha here. I’ll cover you.” Nora said and licked her lips.

Ruby nodded and grabbed Pyrrha’s hand, pulling her along. “Let’s go Pyrrha! You can’t let a little pudgy slow you down! I’m sure Jaune won’t mind either! Imagine all the cool team moves you could do as a big girl!” Ruby cheered and pumped a fist in the air.

Pyrrha pouted, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks. “W-what if Jaune hates big fat girls…” She murmured.

“N-no don’t think about that!” Ruby squeaked, smacking her head for the stupid comment she made. “Look let’s just get a move on!” Ruby said and moved behind Pyrrha, sinking her hands into her soft back. “Come on, let's go let’s go let’s go!”

Yang moved Velvet with relative ease, struggling slightly with Velvet dragging her weight. Ruby made less progress as she pushed the mumbling and sobbing Pyrrha along the gradually diminishing path she forged earlier.

Licking her lips and giving her potbelly a hearty slap, Nora watched as the food began to peak from the mist. She eagerly snatched up a pancake and stuffed it into her mouth. “Wow, these are great!” She cheered and quickly grabbed another, believing her metabolism would fend off the invasive calories. Nora’s belly stretched out as she greedily crammed pancakes down her throat, willingly devouring everything the mist offered.

The mist seemed very slow in retaking it’s lost ground, slowly offering Nora the food instead of launching at her as it had with the other girls. What the voracious valkyrie failed to realize is that at the head of the group the mist settled quickly, obscuring the path onward. Thankfully though Ruby did have the rope to guide her way, but there was still the food to deal with.

“Almost there.” Ruby groaned as she tried to keep Pyrrha moving, the process not growing any easier. ‘I can’t use my semblance. Pyrrha will just fall flat on her face…if that happens I don’t know if I can get her back up.’ Ruby shook her head, trying to focus on getting Pyrrha inside, unaware of the food closing in on her.

“Come on Velvet I need you to try and walk!” Yang groaned and smacked Velvet’s butt, the blubbery cheeks wobbling like jello as their owner let out a small yelp.

“I’m trying!” Velvet whined and waddled onward. “I’ve been waddling around blindly for hours so I’m just really tired!”

‘Really fat and lazy is more like it.’ Yang thought and kept pushing Velvet onward, hands sinking deep into her pillowy blubber.

Like an advancing glacier, the unstoppable mist closed in on the companions. Pyrrha and Velvet were trying their best, but between Velvet's huge size and Pyrrha's inability to get over her thighs, the two fatties slowed the rest of the group down like giant, plush anchors. Thankfully Nora was proving to be an effective rearguard, easily eating any food that got too close. The Valkyrie's infamous metabolism and stomach capacity allowed her to simply keep walking backward and scarfing down pancakes and waffles the Mist sent her way. Still, her belly was getting bigger by the moment and it was only a matter of time before even the champion binge-eater of Beacon began to be affected by the food. 

Ruby and Yang only needed to glance back once to realize the predicament they were in. Like herd dogs, they prodded and forced Pyrrha and Velvet onward. Ruby pleaded and encouraged the redhead champion while Yang took a much more physical approach. Slapping Velvet's large and round rump, Yang was shocked by how much the Faunus girl wobbled and how soft her skin was. Nevertheless, despite the extra padding on her booty Velvet yelped like a scalded cat and waddled that much faster. 

"Come on girls, move it!" Yang hollered, making sure to keep an eye on the rope that lead back to their dorm which was hopefully still free of this food filled Mist. 

"I'm trying!" Velvet whined, but it wasn't so simple. Her thick thighs rubbed against each other and she was forced to take wide waddling steps that she wasn't used to. Her butt bounced up and down along with her heaving breasts. If not for the fattening mist right on their heels Yang might have taken a moment to appreciate the funny sight. 

Ruby, however, had no such luxury. Pyrrha may have been smaller than Velvet and therefore more mobile, but Ruby's unthoughtful mention of Jaune had made Pyrrha extremely upset and despite the peril, the older girl was seemingly more concerned with keeping her bareness covered and worried about what her partner would think. It certainly was hard for the famous girl to accept her body, with years of athletic achievements and activities, had been undone just by a few minutes of consuming cake.

"Please Pyrrha? Can you just try to run?" Ruby begged as she hauled on her friend's arm, slightly disturbed by how far her fingers sank into the blubber.

"Why bother?" Pyrrha moaned, her chubby cheeks still damp with the earlier tears. "He'll never like me now!" 

"Well, how about this?" Ruby snarled as her patience nearly snapped. "If you don't hurry your fat butt up, someone else is going to come along and see you looking like this. Get to the dorms before anyone else sees your big stupid fat butt!"

Apparently Ruby’s harsh words and their intended effect. Mortified at the thought of anyone other than her close friends witnessing her wide and wobbly form, Pyrrha plowed forward, legs moving like fat jackhammers, her belly swaying wildly as she ran. Ruby was nearly bowled over but she had to keep close to Pyrrha lest the large girl lose sight of the rope that led to safety. She felt bad about saying such a mean statement, but Ruby figured Pyrrha would rather be upset than be immobile. 

With Pyrrha leading the way, the group rounded the final corner before the hall that contained their dorm rooms. Behind them, they could hear Nora swallowing loudly but thankfully the way ahead was almost clear, only a thin veil of mist obscured their paths and it wasn't enough to impede their vision. 

"The door's too narrow!" Yang warned but Pyrrha was charging forward like a bull. 

Had she turned the champion might have squeezed her way through the gap but instead she hit the open doorframe head-on and her large hips got wedged in tight, her body quivering wildly as she was stuck. Whimpering Pyrrha wiggled and jiggled about helplessly, her booty wobbling in response to all this movement. The doorframe creaked and groaned but Pyrrha didn't budge. Pyrrha panted and groaned, her strength sapped by her increased weight.

"How are we supposed to get inside now?" Velvet asked in fear as she could hear the sounds of Nora snacking get closer which indicated the Mist wasn't far behind.

Ruby thought quickly and came up with a plan. It was a reckless and crazy one but those were her specialties. "Use your Fat!"

"Huh?" Velvet asked but at the same time, she turned her fat head to look behind her and saw what Ruby was planning. 

Activating her semblance Ruby rushed forward, pushing her hands into Yang's back. By sheer instinct or sisterly bond, Yang had worked out what Ruby wanted done so as she was pushed forward at blinding speed Yang reached out with her hands and braced her arms for impact. Ruby ran them right into the impossible-to-miss target that was Velvet's ass. Yang's hands sunk deep into the pale blubbery cheeks but she quickly was pushing Velvet forward using the combination of her own strength and Ruby's speed.

A big blobby bunny battering ram rushed towards the still struggling Pyrrha. Ears flapping from the speed her supersized body was going Velvet screeched, "But I don't want to use my faaaaaaaaaaat!" just before she cannonballed into Pyrrha's back.

Velvet slammed into Pyrrha’s blubbery backside, the force enough to send the obese champion rolling forward, and getting tangled in Ruby’s rope. Ruby didn’t have long to react before she was yanked forward by the rope, her hands instinctively grabbing onto Yang which pulled the blond along with her. The chain reaction didn’t end there as Velvet rolled forward and somehow managed to land on top of the heap of blubbery,

“Ow…” Pyrrha murmured. “Could you all move? You’re really heavy.” She groaned, laying at the “bottom” of the pile. 

“Not our fault…” Yang groaned, pushing her hands into Pyrrha’s back rolls in an attempt to lift herself up. This bore little fruit as not only were her hands sinking into the fat, but Velvet’s bulk kept Yang pinned in place. “It’s you two fatties who are heavy!”

“Why does this keep happening…” Ruby groaned weakly and poked her head free from Pyrrha’s chest. “I’m gonna get crushed…” 

“R-Ruby!” Pyrrha exclaimed and blushed. “D-don’t wiggle around under me…” Pyrrha squeaked out in embarrassment as Ruby slowly inched her way out from the true bottom of the pile.

“I can’t help it. I need room, I’m not gonna be a pancake!” Ruby groaned before a new weight slammed into the pile.

Nora jumped on top of Velvet, one foot sinking into a squishy butt cheek while another planted on the girl’s back rolls. “Did someone say pancakes?!” Nora exclaimed and looked around, slapping her belly excitedly. “The mist had some good stuff, but it wasn’t filling at all!” She added and squeezed her doughy middle. “Ren? Ren are you here?!” Nora hollered.

Nora had kept the group safe from the food, but at the cost of her figure. Her small potbelly had nearly quadrupled in size, the doughy mass hanging over her waist in two plump rolls, the lower of the two almost reaching her knees. Thick, plump thighs pressed together, effortlessly carrying Nora’s weight. Wide hips supported her bountiful backside, the pale expanse of fat almost entirely exposed due to how her skirt rode up. A smirk crossed Nora’s soft face as she flexed her flabby arms in a myriad of poses all of which sent to masses of fat jiggling and wobbling.

“Nora is that you? Glad you’re back, we were getting worried…” Jaune said as he stepped into the common room, freezing in his tracks at the sight before him. “Uhhh…” He glanced between the girls. Ruby poking out from the pile, his partner Pyrrha half nude and obese, Yang in the middle, the massively obese Velvet on top, and Nora standing proudly on top. “This…what?”

Ren stepped in behind Jaune, stared stoically at the group, and without a word sighed and walked over to Nora. The voluptuous valkyrie hopped down and stood before Ren with a beaming smile on her face.

“Sooo Ren, watcha think?” Nora asked and played with her belly, rubbing and squeezing it teasingly. “Wanna touch it?”

“Nora…” Ren started before pausing. Nora took the chance to wrap her arms around Ren, pulling him into a hug that made a boa constrictor look harmless, drawing a few groans from the normally stoic boy. “Glad to see you’re ok…”

“I love you too Renny~” Nora cooed and smooched Ren’s cheek, somehow managing to hug the lithe young man even tighter.

Jaune slowly made his way over to Pyrrha, kneeling in front of her. “Pyrrha, are you ok?” He asked and placed his hand on the girl’s shoulder, fingers gently sinking into the flush mass.

Pyrrha had buried her head between her breast, jumping slightly as Jaune touched her, the tiny movement causing not only her own mass to jiggle but that of Velvet’s too, and a very tiny groan from Ruby. Pyrrha blushed brightly in shame and embarrassment. She couldn’t bear to look at Jaune.

“Hey vomit boy. Maybe get big chungus off my back before you two get lovey-dovey?” Yang asked and dug her elbow into Velvet’s bean bag chair sized belly. 

“Big chungus?! That’s so mean Yang” Velvet exclaimed and pouted before yelped as Jaune pressed his hands into her side.

Jaune blushed and stared in shock as most of his hands vanished into the blubber. “Velvet, maybe lean to your left?” Jaune asked politely, the bulbous bunny blushing as she nodded slowly. With a firm push and Velvet’s repositioning, she rolled off of the pile and onto the floor with a heavy thud. “You ok?”

Velvet smiled, her cheeks glowing red as she looked up at the blonde. “Y-yes, I’m fine…thank you Jau-”

“What’s with all the noise down here?” Weiss asked, taking a sip from her coffee as she joined the group in the common area. However, when she saw Nora, Velvet, and Pyrrha she reacted naturally and spat her coffee everywhere before collapsing in a fit of coughs. “W-what the hell happened to you three?!” She exclaimed and pointed at the three. 

Blake was right behind Weiss, but did not react as dramatically as her teammate. However, she did look visibly shocked and dropped the book in her hands. 

Ruby groaned loud enough to ensure everyone heard her. “Someone help me and then we can talk!” Ruby exclaimed, startling everyone in the room.

Five minutes passed before everything was settled. Jaune sat beside Pyrrha, placing a comforting hand on the blushing champion’s soft shoulder, Nora still clung to Ren, testing the strength of his ribcage with her ever-tightening hugs which the stoic boy didn’t seem to mind, Velvet filled most of a two-seater couch with Blake managing to claim the little room left for herself, Ruby and Yang sat on another couch, and finally Weiss sat in her own chair.

“So…a cursed mist? Honestly, it doesn’t sound ridiculous at face value but the magic food does.” Weiss said and looked down into the dark cup. 

Blake nodded and looked to Velvet beside her. “But the drastic weight gain on these three is decent proof.” Blake murmured and poked Velvet’s love handles, drawing a squeak from the girl.

“Well, we know about the mist, but what we don’t know is how the incident outside played out. Mind explaining that?” Jaune asked. “Anyone want to go first?”

“Me and Nora went for our morning workout as normal,” Yang said as she cracked her knuckles. “When Glynda sent out her announcement we didn’t feel like sitting still for a teacher, and figured we could make it back to the dorms no problem. For the most part, it was fine.”

Nora smirked and jumped up, finally releasing Ren. “All thanks to me and my belly location!” Nora said and slapped her belly a few times, producing loud meaty THWAPS as well as setting the expanse of fat jiggling. 

Yang rolled her eyes. “Then we saw some shadow in front of us. Thinking it was a Grimm we attacked it, and it was only Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha nodded. “I was out in the mist looking for you two. I used my polarity to guide the way, but then I was attacked by the floating cake.” Pyrrha murmured and blushed brightly, hands still clasped to her breast. “I got turned around and couldn’t find a way to escape.”

“That’s when I showed up. I heard the commotion and used my semblance to rush over.” Ruby explained and placed a hand to her chin. “I even managed to clear the mist away for a little bit.”

“What about you Velvet?” Blake asked and rubbed the girl’s shoulder, the bunny girl leaning in close. Blake blushed as Velvet’s belly spilled over her lap, burying her legs in the soft, warm blubber.

“Coco and I were in the library studying. A window was left open so the mist just flooded the place.” Velvet murmured and wrapped her arms around Blake, squeezing her into a soft, and suffocating, hug. “We left the study room and there was cake and chocolate. We started eating and eventually realized how big we had gotten. Once we tried to run the food chased us! Coco sacrificed herself to help me through the door and I promised to go get help…”Velvet concluded, visibly distraught at leaving her teammate behind.

Jaune hummed in thought, putting all the details of the various stories together. “A mist full of food, and it seems pretty intent on fattening people up…Though there’s something I’m picking upon. It doesn’t go after you the instant you step outside. There’s a time of exposure.” Jaune concluded. “So maybe we can do something? There has to be something besides sitting here.”


	3. Blubbery Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of chapter 2.5 since it was too long.

Glynda groaned, slowly opening her eyes, her head still throbbing after the swift blow from Cinder, and subsequent impact with the floor. Glynda looked around, seeing a few arrows still scattered across the floor, and Cinder standing next to the intercom. 

“I’m surprised you’ve woken up so soon. I expected you to be unconscious for another ten minutes at least.” Cinder said coldly as she lifted the mouthpiece. “No matter, you can’t possibly hope to stop me now.” Cinder began to cackle maniacally as she pressed the red button, about to broadcast across the entire campus.

That was until an arrow pierced the intercom, the machine sparking and letting out a mechanic groan before dying. Looking to where the arrow flew from, Glynda stood there with an angry glare on her face. “Stay away from my students.”

Cinder’s eyes widened in shock and anger. “You know, I’m starting to think I should have dealt with you during your little nap. I guess the thought of seeing such a regale woman being reduced to an obese pig was too appealing.” Cinder growled and prepared to deliver a killing blow to the troublesome woman, chuckling smugly as Glynda used her telekinesis to bring another arrow to her hand. “Oh, what now? You think you can fight me like that?”

Glynda sighed and looked towards Cinder. “No, I don’t intend to fight. Though I can’t just let you run off and be a danger to my students.” Glynda mentally prepared herself for what was to come before using the arrow in her hand to smash the window behind her.

“You idiot!” Cinder exclaimed as the mist flowed into the room. She turned and ran for the elevator only to tumble to the floor instead, looking behind her she saw a toppled over chair with a faint purple glow.

Glynda shook her head in disappointment. “Did you not just hear me? I will not, and I mean not, let you be a danger to my students. You were so kind as to show me the fate of miss Coco Adel, and now I know the perfect way to punish you.” Glynda said and glared at Cinder, and with a wave of her hand, sent food flying at the woman.

Cinder opened her mouth to yell only for a cream stuffed eclair to force itself into her mouth. Cinder had very little time to react before it was followed by a large slice of cake. She groaned and choked the sweets down, but was given no longer to rest before a greasy burger was shoved past her lips.

Glynda looked at Cinder’s swelling pot belly and loathed that she would not only share a similar fate, but also be trapped with such a deplorable woman. “Honestly, if this was indeed inevitable then I would rather be alone instead of with the likes of you. I only hope when I get too fat to feed you that this mist will keep that big mouth of yours busy.” Glynda said and grabbed one of the floating doughnuts. “Oh, this alone could ruin my figure…” She groaned for a second before taking a bite.

“Mgggfff!” Cinder growled as more food was crammed down her throat. Her belly distended outward, being hugged tightly by her red dress. ‘I’ll make this woman pay. As soon as I get up I’ll stuff her! See how high and mighty she is as a five hundred pound sow!’ Cinder plotted yet failed to realize she would possibly never know the sensation of standing again. With the rapid pace of the food, she was unable to bring herself upright, only grumble and growl as she was force-fed. Greasy burgers and chicken stuffed her cheeks before being followed by ludicrously large tater tots.

Cinder’s gut stretched across her lap, the packed orb reaching her knees before it began to digest her food. The red threads of Cinder’s dress   
soon failed to keep together, a large tear appearing over her belly. The taut, pale flesh still had little room to breathe though, and did it’s best to shred the middle of the dress. Cinder groaned in discomfort and stopped her struggling, the futile movements only sending pangs of discomfort through her stomach. 

Fat began to develop across her body, starting with her belly slowly transitioning from it’s firm, orb-like shape to developing a soft layer of fat and rolls. Firm and toned arms progressively grew soft and flabby, the simple act of rubbing her belly draining the energy from her. Cinder grimaced as she watched herself grow soft and progressively weaker. It was after having an entire tub’s worth of ice cream funneled into her mouth that she realized her dress now failed to cover her butt, a hand slowly moving down to feel the soft flabby orbs stretching outward. Yes, it provided a comfortable seat, but that wasn’t what Cinder was thinking. No, Cinder was more so mortified at how she’d appear intimidating with a gut and butt that wobbled and sway with the breeze.

Yet Cinder was determined to ensure Glynda suffered as much as she did. Forcing herself onto her feet she wobbled awkwardly thanks to her new center of gravity. Taking a step was no easy task as her thighs pressed against each other, forcing each step to be a wide, awkward waddle. She leaned against Glynda’s desk and panted, one hand supporting herself while the other rubbed her belly as it drooped lower and lower towards her soft knees. 

Glynda kept her eyes focused on Cinder, but this was an increasingly difficult task as more doughnuts floated in front of her, blocking her view before cramming themselves down her throat. Glynda might have seized the upper hand when battling Cinder with the use of her semblance, but she was still being stuffed by the mist with the effects becoming increasingly noticeable. The buttons on her blouse began to pop off, flying across the room as her belly extended further outward, pale blubber on display while the buttons over her chest barely remained intact. 

Glynda was always a woman gifted with a substantial chest, but now that natural bounty was swelling like balloons. With more calories pouring into her, more fat covered her entire form with her breasts gradually growing through cup sizes and threatening to snap her lacy purple bra. The soft adipose piling onto her chest overflowed the cups while the elastic bands dug into her back. Thankfully she was kept decent but now a proverbial canyon of cleavage was on display. ‘Too tight…’ Glynda thought to herself and groaned as she tried to swat away more doughnuts. This struggle only caused her pillowy arms to sway and jiggle as well as tiring her out. 

Glynda blushed as she heard a loud RIIIP, looking over a pudgy shoulder to see a large tear in her skirt, a hint of her plump thighs and purple panties revealing themselves. The woman’s hips had grown exceptionally wide, almost three times their original width. This supported her heavy frame, but wreaked havoc on her skirt as her butt jutted out behind her. Once all the excess room in her skirt was taken it finally fell to her ankles in tattered strips of fabric. Glynda’s cheeks grew a brighter shade of red as her undergarments were mostly on full display, the small exception being the fabric swallowed between her bulbous butt cheeks. Glynda was forced to widen her stance for balance yet her thick thighs still rubbed together, the once thin and elegant legs now turning to pillars of fat which barely managed to support the rotund and borderline obese form the mist seemed to be striving for.

Sadly, as Glynda was preoccupied with her own swelling form and involuntary stuffing Cinder was advancing toward her intended victim. Her increasingly large chest heaved as the villainess waddled slowly onward, her belly wobbling and butt bouncing with each wide step. Her outfit, once fine and elegant, now hung to her heavy frame in shreds. Only her black undergarments remained intact and those were not long for this world. 

“You selfless bitch.” Cinder groaned as she felt her chins wobble. “I’ll show you what happens to those who get in my way.” Cinder tried to summon the fraction of Maiden powers that she possessed but all she accomplished was making her arm fat jiggle as she waved a pudgy hand in the air. Gasping in shock Cinder’s mind worked faster than her body. She couldn’t concentrate enough to use her powers! A new surge of anger coursed through her veins and as Cinder felt her panties get eaten up by her billowing butt cheeks, she decided then and now that Glynda would truly pay. Then she could try and escape while she was still mobile. It should be easy enough, even with the constant stream of mist food trying to force its way into her maw. 

Gobbling up a juicy burger Cinder finally got within striking distance of her fellow fatty. However, she found herself wondering just how she was supposed to fight weighing over four times her original weight? Nevertheless, looming next to the unsuspecting woman and feeling all of her body grow, becoming bigger and heavier had a certain lure to it. After all, wasn’t size equal to power? Perhaps she just knock this tubby teacher over and pulverize her into the ground with her own weight. A sinister smile grew across her chubby face as Cinder pictured planting her fat feet atop fallen foes and letting them bear the full brunt of her blubber’s mass.

Glynda was pulled back to reality as she heard Cinder’s labored panting grow closer. Looking over she saw the woman in her scantily dressed state, and raised a curious eyebrow as she gazed at her rounded face. Why was she smirking like that? Had Cinder finally gone mad? Glynda simply sighed and planted a heavy foot on the ground. She was a trained huntress and wasn’t unfamiliar to the concept of improvising. Since she had been turned into a fatty so she might as well use it to her advantage. With a simple twist of her waist, she slammed her soft hip into Cinder’s doughy gut, sending the smirking woman stumbling backward in a fit of jiggles. Glynda sighed and looked at her own wobbling body, the final buttons on her blouse popping free thanks to the spontaneous movement. “Are we done here now? If we can call a ceasefire then maybe I can get to my room before any students see me almost naked.” Glynda said and laid her tattered blouse to rest on the floor.

“As if anyone would want to see you naked anyways.” Cinder snarled and shrugged out of her ragged clothes, leaving herself bare as well. “I may have lost my perfect figure thanks to you, but before I’m done you’ll be begging for mercy.” 

Fueled by confidence and a desire to quickly end the fight so she could escape, Cinder made a lumbering charge at Glynda. With no real plan, the vile woman simply intended to bowl over her opponent. Once again though, the teacher was quick with her hips and pivoted aside, giving Cinder’s fat rump a booty bump with her own. The two butts collided with a “SMACK” and Cinder stumbled past her target and nearly lost her balance. Only by flailing her fat arms did she keep upright. Like a bull in a fighting ring Cinder turned around again and snorted angrily, her jaws working around a pie that the mist had spawned and shoved into her face. Glynda wasn’t immune from further force-feeding either and found herself with a mouthful of donuts that left her throat dry and her stomach even fuller. Smirking around the mouthful of snack food Glynda beckoned Cinder towards her, taunting the prideful woman into another attack. At the last moment, both of them turned around and thrust their rear end at their opponent.

Glynda grunted with effort as Cinder slammed her hips against her once more. Planting her feet flat on the floor and pushing back with the remaining strength she had Glynda struggled in the egregious battle of attrition. “Honestly, how can you be so immature? To insult my appearance during a fight?” Glynda rolled her eyes and continued to push back against Cinder, the two women’s blubbery cheeks squishing together, resembling walruses battling over beach territory. Glynda wanted to continue negotiations, but dwindling patience and occasional doughnuts from the mist put a halt to these. It appeared that her only choice was to defeat Cinder and escape. Pivoting on her heels, Glynda exited the booty to booty struggle and used a far larger asset to attempt and throw her opponent off balance. Thrusting herself forward, Glynda slammed her belly against Cinder’s.

The ground seemed to shake this time as Cinder charged. Panting like mad Cinder hit Glynda head on this time, face to face, gut to gut. The impact was an audible SMACK as their bellies wobbled and jiggled, the astounding force managed to shatter another window. “Give up you bloated cow.” Cinder growled, her pudgy cheeks squishing against Glynda’s plump face. She smirked devilishly as she managed to push Glynda back a few inches. “Oh? Are you getting tired? That’s not surprising at all. Being old and rusty is one thing, but fat too? Does Beacon have a retirement plan by chance?”

Glynda grimaced and snatched a doughnut from the air and forced it into Cinder’s mouth. “I like you better when you were too busy eating to talk,” Glynda said and began to push Cinder back, failing to notice the doughy duo’s cleavage squished together. The doughy orbs pressed against each other, blubber touching blubber as their bras miraculously managed to keep them covered...however slightly that may be.

Cinder looked down to see the new point of contact and froze. Her eye twitched and she growled. “How...how are your boobs bigger than mine?! I’m the fatter one, mine should be bigger!” Cinder exclaimed and slammed into Glynda with newfound force. Cinder jiggled and wobbled, panting both from exhaustion and anger. She wiped the sweat from her brow before charging forward with newfound vigor. Colliding with Glynda and almost knocking the woman onto her blubbery backside. “I will not be beaten by you in any way! I will show you just how powerful I am!”

Glynda’s eyes widened in shock at Cinder’s latest wave of aggression. “You’re this angry about our chest sizes? Has this mist gone straight to your head?!” Glynda exclaimed and pushed back as best she could, but noticed she was losing ground quickly. She tried to push back but failed to regain her ground. Even pivoting her hips to try and throw Cinder off balance was futile as she grabbed Glynda’s love handles. Cinder squeezed the fat rolls tightly and even tugged on them. “Ow, you bitch!” Glynda bellowed, the teacher losing her temper. “If you’re going to play dirty then so will I!” Glynda growled and reached her blubber encased arms around Cinder. Her sausage fingers wrapped around the waistband of Cinder’s panties, and with a firm tug, she yanked the black fabric upwards.

Cinder yowled like a cat. Despite the many layers of fat coating her body she was still very sensitive. Her cry of discomfort was cut off as several juicy, sauce coated ribs found their way into her mouth. Chewing the succulent meat Cinder used this opportunity to spit the picked clean bones at Glynda and thus force her to let go of her panties. Now freed, Cinder surged forth like an avalanche and grappled Glynda with renewed vigor. Both ladies’ hands sunk deep into squishy fat or slapped vainly at bulging blubber. Breasts and bellies jostled for dominance, booties quivered as legs strained to keep them upright. Glynda was gasping for air and found herself on the backfoot. Years of using her semblance of telekinesis had left her lacking in melee combat skills. Cinder had no such crutch and she soon managed to get a firm grip on Glynda’s love handles before sweeping a thick leg across the ground, cutting Glydna’s legs out from under her. Like a felled tree the blonde teacher tumbled to the ground and made the shattered glass in the room jump up into the air from the impact.

Cinder had allowed the momentum to pull her down atop of the still-growing Glynda, effectively pinning her rival underneath her bulk. The two large ladies wobbled like a pile of gelatin, fat rubbing against fat, as Glynda struggled in vain to escape from under Cinder’s weight. 

“Ha, now you are right where you belong. Helpless and under my power.” Cinder’s voice oozed with satisfaction at having defeated her foe. Nevermind that the two of them together looked like a huge mound of doughy and squishy blubber just sitting in the office, she had won!

Glynda quickly gave up on struggling. It was silly to think she could somehow stand up with not only her weight to contend with but that of Cinder’s as well. Both women were heaving and gasping for air and their bare bodies had a light sheen to them due to the effort exerted in their fight. Most humiliating was the fact that the way Cinder was laying atop her, Glynda’s head was stuck right next to the dark-haired villain's breasts, the soft orbs of fat squished up against her face. It took all of the teacher’s willpower to not just give up and engorge herself on the floating food that swirled about the fallen fatties. Instead, she settled on resting and regaining her energy.

Cinder wasn’t one to let a beaten opponent rest in peace though. Cackling she reached out and began grabbing food out of the mist. Shifting herself atop her living cushion Cinder began to reach down and stuff food into Glynda’s mouth before the professor could protest. A jelly donut was mushed into her maw and jelly spattered across Glynda’s fat face. She barely had time to breathe before Cinder was shoving a large submarine sandwich down her gullet as well. Forced to swallow heavily Glynda’s mind battled against the urge to enjoy being fed so much scrumptious food. The professor chose to focus on her anger at Cinder and the primal rage and rivalry of one woman at another allowed Glynda to try and think of a way to escape even as her body expanded bigger and bigger. The cool floor felt nice on her bare skin but having Cinder’s bulk atop of her was rather annoying, especially since the insufferable woman kept taunting her and boasting about her power. 

Cinder had good reason to boast, not only had she won the big-bellied brawl, but she was now effectively funneling Mist food that was meant for her right into Glynda. The teacher was becoming truly titanic while Cinder herself remained relatively the same size as she perched atop the professor. “Let's see just how fat a human being can become hmmm? You’re a professor, after all, you should enjoy an experiment like this.” She laughed and crammed a crepe into Glynda followed by some pumpkin pie and then pile after pile of donuts that appeared out of the mist that swirled about them as if it were alive. Food floated out of nowhere to be gobbled, chewed, and gulped up by Glynda whose body slowly surged outward in all directions, covering more of the floor and lifting Cinder higher up into the air. The sounds of Glynda eating filled the room along with the gurgles, groans, and churning that emanated from within her huge belly. Each time before her stomach could truly feel full the magical meals would rapidly digest and add on dozens of pounds at a time. The stream of food was endless and the entire office was now filled with the obscuring Mist. The doors to the elevator, the lone chance of escape was barely visible but for the bugling and billowing blob that was Glynda she had another priority and that was teaching her tubby tormentor a lesson. 

Wiggling limbs that were so thickly encased in blubber that it was exhausting just to move them, Glynda sought any purchase she could find on the floor. Her vast bulk prevented her from grabbing ahold of Cinder. However, Glynda wasn’t limited to just using her body to fight back. Having calmed down, rested for a while, and stockpiled more calories than she could ever burn off in a lifetime, Glynda reached out for her semblance and was relieved to feel the familiar flow of energy course through her body. Focusing on the fat and boasting bitch atop her, Glynda concentrated hard, her fat face scrunching up, and then used her semblance to send Cinder flying off of her like a boulder launched upward by an exploding volcano. 

“Aaaaauuuuggggh!” Cinder’s flight was short but painful. She blew off of her seat on Glynda’s belly and arced through the air to land on Glynda’s desk which was obliterated by the impact of an over 500-pound woman falling onto it.

“THOOM!” Shards and splinters of wood flew about like confetti. Nothing was left of the piece of furniture aside from maybe some sawdust underneath Cinder’s ass. Laying on her back Cinder was so winded she couldn’t even find the energy to curse. Instead, she tried to get air back into her lungs as her stomach rumbled in protest at its contents being sloshed so wildly about. She resisted the urge to burp but then her eyes shot wide open when she realized the precariousness of her position, flat on her back, gasping for air, and vulnerable. The mist realized this too, so while Glynda was left to try and roll into a sitting position Cinder was assailed with the full force of magically forming and fattening food. Lasagnas, calzones, bowls of stew and rich velvet cheesecakes all flowed into Cinder’s maw which worked overtime to keep her from choking. Her belly expanded to fit this new influx of food. The globular mound of fat grew bigger and bigger, well past her knees and wider than the rest of her body. The pale skin stretched more and more, creeping across her body and threatening to pin her down forever. Floundering like a fish on land Cinder slowly got onto her side and the slowly lumbered to her feet. All this time she got bigger and bigger, her joints losing definition as the pounds piled on. Her feet buried under the blubber coating her legs and her neck disappeared as her chins multiplied and jowls formed on her face. Grunting and wheezing Cinder tried to get to Glynda but eventually, she just stopped, and then sat down with a thud that shook the room.

So there the titanic females sat, mobility gone and never to be regained. Their bulbous butts were planted on the form, and no feet of strength or aura would be changing that. They both panted and groaned as their bodies desperately tried to digest the food forced into them, and adjust to the thick encasing blubber.

Cinder wheezed softly, her breath still not fully regained. Her massive breast heaved with each breath, the supple pale flesh on full display. The orbs put beach balls to shame, and as if by a miracle looked as perky as ever. This miracle, however, was just the shelf of her gargantuan belly, propping the supple orbs up, and preventing them from drooping. Cinder’s belly reached far in front of her, further, than her legs ever could have. The surface was covered in a myriad of rolls and folds with her belly button cast into a deep shadow. The immense expanse of fat forced her legs uncomfortably far apart as it took all of the space between them. Each leg no longer resembled the limb it truly was. Her feet were almost entirely absorbed, only the tips of her toes managing to poke free. The rest of her leg was like a pillar of lard that gradually grew wider and wider as it traveled up, getting to the point it dwarfed that of the largest trees in Forever Falls. Her hips were now nearly five times their original width and atop them was a stack of flab that was Cinder’s love handles. Each roll was so thick that it would take nearly two or three hands to pinch one in its entirety. Reaching far out behind Cinder was her ass, truly a spectacle of enormity as it reached out almost as far as the belly in front of her. Each cheek looked like that of a great boulder though instead of hard grey rock they were composed of soft, pale blubber. Cinder’s regal rump was indeed capable of crushing anything unlucky enough to be caught beneath it. Her dreams of crushing all of Beacon actually seemed feasible at this rate. Laying limply at her side were Cinder’s arms. No longer capable of even making a fist or even bending, Cinder’s arms were now more or less just for decoration. A thick, gelatinous roll rested on her shoulders, a slightly smaller mass of fat coated her upper arm, her elbows were no longer discernible as all definition and functionality were buried in a third smaller bulge of fat with which her fingers barely managed to poke free from.

Glynda was in no better shape, her chubby cheeks lit a bright crimson as she panted and wheezed in exhaustion. Her breasts rested atop her belly just as Cinder’s did but were visibly larger, each orb resembling a bean bag chair stuffed to the point of near bursting. Her gargantuan gut   
was perfectly rounded and stuffed to the brim. It let out loud, angry groans of fullness, the very furthest point even appearing a tad pink. Glynda’s thighs and butt were smaller than Cinder’s, but still, nothing to sneeze at. Each leg was more plush than any mattress known to Remnant and well past the size too. Her blubbery booty was just past half the size of Cinder’s but the fat did manage to keep the immobile woman upright. Her roll ladened sides provided a comfortable place to rest her arms which would also never be moving again. The simple act of scratching her rolls was unthinkable at this point. Even her semblance was permanently lost to her, the telepathic effort too much for her to focus on.

Time slowly inched past, and both women gradually regained their breath. The Mist and it’s food were still prevalent, but it seemed to be waiting for them to recover from their meal. It knew just how much food they were capable of holding, but knew this meal would stretch their capacities. Soon though the second course would begin. The second of many.

Glynda felt her eye twitch, the agitation within her near it’s boiling point. “We could have escaped...but clearly this fat had spread to your head.” Glynda murmured and glared over at the pile of lard beside her. “Do you have anything to say before more food shows up?” Glynda asked and tried to lift herself up to no avail, her body well passed the threshold of immobility.

Cinder responded with a maniacal cackle, her cheeks and chins wobbling as her laughter echoed throughout the room. “Why yes, I do. I may be immobile, but now my body will continue to grow and eventually crush this pathetic school and the helpless students trapped within its walls.” Cinder exclaimed and did her best to bend a flabby arm so she could pinch a roll of her own blubber. This was no easy task as her arms had sunk into her massive torso, barely managing to bend due to the fat packed around her elbows. Her arms were more so just lumps of fat barely managing to jut out from her sides, fingers as thick as sausages and hardly useful for anything anymore. “Yes, slowly I will expand and bury this school. Buildings smashed, people buried, and on top, my glorious body will stand.”

Glynda sighed and shook her head. “Why did I ask…” She murmured and looked around her to see more food swirling about in the air. “Really you should be worried if we can get any bigger. Even immobile there’s still more food appearing.” Glynda said and watched as a rolled-up pizza appeared before her. Before she had the chance to react it was forced past her lips, the entirety of the pizza filling her cheeks. With a labored swallow and following burp, Glynda groaned as her belly let out a groan of protest. 

Cinder continued to laugh and drone on and on about her plans to crush not only the school but all of Vale was interrupted as the mist sent a line of cupcakes towards her, timing it so three would stuff her cheeks, wait for her to swallow, and instantly stuff her face again. Perhaps it too was growing tired of Cinder’s ranting. Sadly though this didn’t stop Cinder as she spoke with a mouthful, boasting of how she was magnificent and Glynda was inferior. “Mff yesh more more! I shall mfff deshtroy all of mmff Beacon.”

Glynda groaned louder as her face was stuffed with another pizza, sauce staining her chins, and her belly letting it’s displeasure be heard. Yet over this groaning, she picked up another sound. A groan but not from her or Cinder, but what was it? It did not sound human, or even alive at that. Glynda felt a chill travel through her immense form. ‘How long has it been since this tower was renovated?’ She thought to herself nervously.

\----

END CHAPTER 2.5

End of chapter effects  
Cinder and Glynda are immobile  
The intercom system is destroyed


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Tower is soon to fall, Neo is on the loose, and Team RWBY and JNPR have got to make a plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some basic set up to help the story progress. This will be the first half a sort of two-part chapter

“Well,” Weiss murmured and placed a chin to her hand. “Winter should be nearby. If I could give her a call then maybe she could send help.” Weiss suggested before frowning. “The only issue being none of our scrolls are working.”

“Then how about we get to Beacon Tower?” Jaune replied. “Then there’s the benefit of finding Glynda and we can see of the signal booster can break through the mist. Though for this we have to get to the main building.” Jaune hummed in thought and leaned back. “That’s difficult but we have a few things working for us. We know the mist doesn’t attack instantly so far and we know Ruby’s semblance pushes it back a little.”

“But then there’s the issue of the mist trying to turn us around.” Blake interrupted. “If we get lost then there isn’t much hope of finding our way in time.”

“Let’s also not forget the issue of Pyrrha, Nora, and Velvet,” Ren added. “We can’t expect them to get along as well as the rest of us. Ruby may   
be able to clear the mist away momentarily, but these three barely made it back inside even with that. For now, they need to stay here, and someone needs to stay back to watch them.”

“Yeah, but if we split up then we can’t exactly stay in contact.” Yang objected.

“OOH, I KNOW!” Nora exclaimed and jumped up, her heavy gut bouncing as she did. “What if we use walkie talkies! Jaune has a couple back at the dorm!”

Everyone shot Jaune a curious look, the blonde blushing and looking away. “Well they don’t rely on the towers for signal, and I thought they’d come in useful one day…which they did…so ha.”

Ruby walked over to the window and squinted, trying to peer through the mist. “Well…We can’t do anything from here so splitting up is our best option. How about I take Weiss, Blake, and Yang to the main building. We’ll use the walkie talkies with us too so we can tell you guys if we find Glynda or can call for help!” Ruby said in a cheerful tone and smiled. “We’ll use the rope too. Maybe tie to together with bedsheets so it’s long enough to make it. Then we have a way back or a way for you to come to us.”

Everyone in the group nodded in agreement, the first plan of action decided. They had everything they needed on hand and needed only to gather materials. The process of which was going along just fine until suddenly the sound of crashing could be heard, the ground shaking beneath their feet with enough force to throw them to the ground. Something must have slammed against the ground nearby…something big.

——

The walls and floor groaned, the structure of Beacon’s tower being put under the ultimate test. It had been hours since Glynda and Cinder fell to the mist, and the time was spent with an endless feast. An unending gauntlet of food assaulted the girls, cheeks stuffed to the brim before a labored swallow sent it to an overly stuffed belly which then created more and more fat. Glynda didn’t even think it was possible for any human to become so inconceivably large and honestly she wish she never had to know.

Vast, immense, gargantuan. None of these words were truly appropriate for Glynda. Her belly roared and groaned in agitation as more food was forced into it. Pressing firmly against the walls in front and beside her, the mass of pale fat was only expanding out further. Taking up as much size and mass as a bullhead, Glynda’s belly truly passed what should be possible, rolls of blubber covering its surface with enough softness to engulf anything that touched it. Debris from the crumbling ceiling fell down, disappearing into her rolls of fat before some were violently shot back as her belly acted like a springboard. Her breast engulfed most of her view, the massive orbs wobbling with her labored breaths, jiggling about and slapping on top of her belly. Well past the size of an SUV, the depth, weight, and softness of the fat were unbeatable. Glynda’s arms and legs were difficult to discern from the rest of her. All definition in her joints were gone, buried under the solid meter of thick lard to the point even her hands and feet were invisible. The only way to even guess where they were was to try and find the little rift in the fat where they were sucked in. Fatty lumps for shoulders and a wide shelf of adipose flesh for her hips she hardly had any shape resembling that of a human. Massive expanse forward of her gut and the almost equally immense mass of fat for her butt. Her face was boasting heavy, round cheeks, and a myriad of chins. She panted and blushed brightly as more food was forced down her throat. ‘Can’t keep going…too much.’ She thought to herself, unable to speak through the food filling her cheeks. She was holding onto her resolve by a single thread but she was slipping fast.

Pressed firmly to Glynda’s side was Cinder, the evil mistress now a mass of flesh still managed to laugh maniacally. “Yesh…More! I will mff grow fatter!” She exclaimed between mouth fulls of cake and pies, her flabby chins wobbling as she chewed and laughed, the action causing her body to wobble in thick waves of fat. Cinder’s breast protruded outward, gravity pressing the gargantuan spheres down onto her belly. Stretching out far beyond her legs and pressing against the furthest wall, the elevator doors smashed as the surge of blubber even filled the elevator and caused deep cracks to form as the wall failed to stand against her weight. Cinder loved every second, every taste, and every sound. Her body was still growing bigger and bigger, taking up every inch of her side of the room, pressing against the walls, and even rising higher near the ceiling. So what if she couldn’t move, she didn’t need too. She would accomplish her dream of destroying Beacon by growing large enough to smash it with her fat alone. The mist still produced delicious, fattening food which it kindly fed to her so she didn’t even need to bat an eye, which was good as moving was neigh impossible for her now. The sounds of groaning and cracking walls was music to her eats with the pleasant undertone of her rival groaning as she obviously failed to keep up with her. It was obvious as Cinder was far superior than Glynda. The bulbous blonde would soon serve in her rightful place as a cushion for Cinder’s rear, a fate anyone should be glad to receive.

The building shook and groaned around them, the structure barely keeping itself together. The women grew bigger and bigger, filling the room with their bodies alone. Finally, there was a large CRACK as the floor began to falter between them. The walls around them broke open, large chunks of the building falling to the ground.

The girls let out gasps of surprise as their heavy bodies began to slide over the edges, the masses of fat plummeting towards the ground, hitting it with a massive SLAM! Cinder crashed into the cafeteria, the ceiling caving under her before she finally landed. Tables and chairs were annihilated beneath her, wood compressed and crushed to oblivion. Cinder, however, was left completely unharmed, only dazed from the sudden fall and now uncontrollable wobbling of her body. Her belly shaking and jiggling while her breast bounced and slapped down on her rolls. Her ass shook and wobbled as it absorbed most of the shock from her landing. “Ooooh…” Cinder groaned from dizziness as the jiggling slowly managed to stop, and Cinder was able to gain here bearings now that her cheeks stop squishing against her eyes. “Hmm…the cafeteria.” She murmured before smirking. “The perfect place to start my domination of Beacon. Undoubtedly my fall has shaken all of Beacon! Oh the poor students who are not currently trapped beneath me must be terrified. They needn’t worry though! Soon enough these feeble walls around me will be crushed! Their days are numbered mwahaha!” Cinder laughed as mist flooded the cafeteria, a few stunned students scattering in a panic.

Meanwhile outside Glynda too impacted with the ground, smashing the stone pathways at the front of the building. Her massive ass pressed against the building, burying the front entrance denying all access in and out while her belly protruded forward, burying the statue that stood in the courtyard. The woman groaned as her painfully stuffed stomach was carelessly wobble and shaken about. “UUUUUUURP oh….” She groaned and panted as her body finally ceased. “I’m stuck outside now…I guess the hope of rescue is gone for good now.” She murmured and sighed heavily, looking up into the hazy white abyss. “At least I’m free of Cinder and her blathering…and the air…so cool and refreshing. The office was so stuffy and crowded, but now I have so much room.” A small smile formed on Glynda’s flabby face as her eyes glazed over. “Yes, so much room to grow. No one to bother me, no work to do, and best of all no Ozpin.” Glynda couldn’t help but giggle and sigh in ecstasy as her body was bathed in the cool air, the scent of fresh-baked pastries filling her nose as small shadows appearing in the mist, growing closer and closer…

——

Neo panted as she slammed the freezer door shut, shivering as the cold hair brushed over her. The door seemed to be holding the mist out, but freezing her butt off wasn’t the most appealing alternative. She scratched her head and tried to think of a plan, but was coming to the only conclusion being stay and freeze or run blindly into the undoubtedly mist-filled cafeteria. Neo was just sitting there eating her ice cream until her pain in the ass boss fell through the ceiling, the force nearly tossing her ten feet in the air. As soon as her feet hit the ground she had to run to escape the invading mist. Now she was stuck in the freezer, and without a functioning scroll, she couldn’t exactly call for help either.

While Neo had managed to escape the mist outside the freezer there was one thing she failed to realize. Beacon’s freezer system pulled air from outside through a cooling system. So what appeared to be harmless cool air around her was, in reality, the very dangerous mist she thought she escaped. 

Neo was oblivious to this however until the vent pumping the mist into the room began to pump something else. Strawberry ice cream, a liquified stream of the creamy treat flooded through the vent, pooling into the floor and eventually trickling to Neo’s foot. The girl recoiled at the cold sensation and turned to see the torrent pour into her supposed shelter. Her eyes widened in shock as the creamy treat quickly rose past her ankles and rapidly rose to shin level.

Neo turned and trudged through the cold sludge to the freezer door yet upon trying to open it she was greeted with the clicking of a lock. She was trapped and the ice cream only continued to rise. She was caught like a rat in a trap and there seemed to be no way out. All she could hope for was to delay the inevitable just in case someone came to her rescue. So with that, she cupped her hands and lifted as much ice cream to her mouth as she could, slurping the creamy liquid from her hand. Wasting no time she quickly scooped up more and guzzled it down, droplets spilling down her chins and staining her jacket.

Living a life of crime, Neo figured one day she would be taken out, but not by her favorite treat. Still, she was determined to fight until the end. She did so by scooping up as much ice cream as possible with as much speed as she could manage. The flow didn’t seem to be slowing much, but Neo was at least managing to keep it from rising terribly fast. She groaned softly and undid the button to her pants, letting out a small sigh as her belly had the extra room to spread out. “Uuuuurp…” Neo belched and rubbed her distended belly with one hand. It appeared that even if Neo escaped her figure was bound to suffer, but again this was better than the alternative.

With the discomfort of her waistband out of the way, Neo resumed her frantic shoveling, slurping and guzzling the ice cream as fast as she could manage. However, as this dragged on Neo clearly seemed to be losing. Her hands grew tired and her belly full as the ice cream began to gain ground, slipping past her thighs and over her butt. Neo let out a silent gasp and shivered in discomfort as her whole lower body was submerged in the cold liquid. She gulped nervously and watched as her potbelly too disappeared beneath the pink surface. It didn’t stop there, the liquid ice cream rose higher and higher, Neo gulping nervously as it reached her neck.

Neo sucked in, bringing in a deep breath, her unseen belly swelling beneath the surface. This was not a final breath, it was just a bracing one. As soon as the ice cream reached her lips Neo instantly began to gulp it down, sucking ice cream down her throat like a vacuum. Her eyebrows narrowed and a wicked smirk appearing on her face as she practically inhaled the ice cream as if it were air. She had no intention of letting her favorite treat be her undoing, and since her arms were too tired to shovel it to her mouth she would just improvise.

The level of the ice cream seemed to lower, Neo stealing the momentum. She hunched lower and continued her feast, feeling the buttons on her jacket pop open. It was only after a few minutes the flow stopped and so did Neo. She rose her head, the ice cream settled just a few inches below her waist. “UUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP” Neo burped and sighed, patting her belly which jiggled in response. Neo rose an eyebrow and gazed down at the now substantial gut. It appears that as a result of her binging the jiggling orb now hung over her waist, resembling a fleshy yoga ball. Yet instead of being upset about this Neo smirked and grabbed the mass, her fingers sinking into the soft fat. She made quick work of removing her jacket and shirt, tossing the useless garments aside.

Whether it was the effect of the mist or just Neo enjoying herself she smacked and wobbled the heavy gut, fat jiggling and slapping against her plump thighs. She cooed quietly and bit her lip as she heard the heavy sloshing from within. She was ecstatic, feeling as if she couldn’t get enough of her own blubbery belly. She moaned, cooed, and giggled as she groped, squeezed, and smacked her belly. She only stopped as she heard a strange gurgling from the vent behind her, turning to see more ice cream pour from it, this time chocolate. Neo rubbed her belly idly, hearing a slight gurgle in response. With a simple shrug, she made her way towards the vent and brazed her belly against the wall. She shivered as the cold liquid cascaded over her stomach, but without any hesitation, she leaned forward and opened her mouth. It was so much easier this way, simply holding her mouth open and devouring the creamy treat. She didn’t even have to move a muscle, just relax, and consume.

Neo’s belly swelled further outward, pressing into the cold wall of the freezer as it filled with ice cream. As the creamy treat digested more pudge began to settle on her, hips widening and supporting the girl’s frame, her rear stretching further and further out with soft fleshy cheeks having utter shredded her pants. Neo moaned in pleasure as she felt herself expand, the fat letting new feelings and sensations dance around her body. 

However, at one point she willingly took a step back and ignored the ice cream flow, instead turning her gaze to her own belly, the fatty mass hanging down to her knees. Neo let out a silent squeal as she groped and fondled her gut, her pudgy fingers dancing across the vast surface area. A hand slowly moved to her rump and grabbed as much fat as she could, the soft and pale blubber bulging through her fingers. She bit her lip and giggled as she began to dance around, relishing each jiggle and sway her body took all before slamming her hips into the freezer door, the aura backed push enough to send it flying off its hinges.

Turning sideways and scooting out, Neo was free from the freezer but now stood in the mist-filled kitchen. Despite this she merely yawned and stretched before waddling into the main cafeteria, smacking food from the air and looking a the gargantuan mound of lard that was her boss. 

“Neo, what are you doing here? I’m quite certain I didn’t give you permission to bask in my glory.” Cinder said in a displeased tone and glared down at the short fatty in her presence.

Neo smirked and raised her middle finger before waddling out into the hallways. Wide as she was tall and naked as the day she was born, she didn’t have a care in the world.

“…” Cinder paused. “Stupid little…”

——

“Oooh~” Pyrrha moaned loudly. “Jaune~ That feels so good~” She cooed and reached her flabby arms up, running her hands through Jaune’s   
hair. A towel covered her heaving chest, her doughy belly left on display all the way until a blanket resting to cover her lower body.

“P-Pyrrha can you stop making those weird noises?” Jaune asked, a bight blush burning on his cheeks, his hands-on Pyrrha’s blubbery belly. Rubbing soothing circles and applying gentle pressure to the soft mass, the pleasing sensations being the cause of Pyrrha’s restlessness.

“I can’t help it…it just feels so good~” Pyrrha murmured and looked up at Jaune with a nervous smile.

Nora giggled, stuffing another pancake in her mouth. “Hey, Ren are you seeing this?” Nora asked with her mouth full, watching the awkwardly romantic scene before her.

“It’s impolite to stare Nora…and chew with your mouth open,” Ren said as he placed another stack of pancakes on the table, the voluptuous valkyrie eagerly scarfing down the fluffy treats.

“Eh but it’s so cute…and y’know I’ve got a tummy that’s good for rubbin too. Just so ya know.” Nora teased and winked at Ren before cramming more pancakes into her mouth. Nora waited a few moments before giggling and rubbing her belly, smacking and pinching the rolls and folds of her own fat. She clearly didn’t mind the extra padding in the slightest.

Pyrrha was still nervous about her extra weight, but the attention she was getting from Jaune almost made it worth it. Knowing her crush was worried about her was one thing, but actually agreeing to give her a belly rub because of a tummy ache was almost enough to give Pyrrha a short circuit. Hands pressing into her soft belly, fat squishing between Jaune’s fingers. Each second was like Heaven for Pyrrha but awkward as hell for Jaune.

Velvet pouted and watched the two, feeling jealous of all the attention Pyrrha was getting. Eventually, it grew too much and she waddled over to Jaune, leaning against his back and wrapping her pillowy arms around him. “Jaune…” She whined in his ear and hugged him tightly, pulling him back and causing him to sink deep into her doughy midsection.

“Y-yes Velvet?” Jaune asked, his face somehow managing to reach new shades of red. He groaned as he tried to remain upright, but Velvet’s weight was too much and he soon found himself being squished against Pyrrha. 

“I want a belly rub too…” Velvet pouted and nuzzled a chubby cheek against Jaune, cooing softly as his blonde hair tickled her. “You’ve been rubbing Pyrrha’s belly for nearly an hour, can’t it be my turn?”

Pyrrha’s eyes narrowed in jealously. “But my tummy…I mean my stomach is still upset. P-plus Jaune is my partner!” Pyrrha retorted and blushed as Jaune was pressed deep into her flab, everything below his head disappearing from view as it was swallowed up by the two girl’s doughy forms.

Velvet got closer, her face right in front of Pyrrha’s. She puffed up her cheeks and growled softly. “Just because he’s your partner doesn’t mean you can hog all the tummy rubs. Plus I got stuffed with more food so I really need it bad!” Velvet argued.

“Girlsh pleashe move…” Jaune groaned, the weight becoming too much to handle as he struggled to avoid being smothered. ‘Oh, dust is this how I die…WHY DOES THIS SEEM APPEALING?!’ Jaune thought to himself and tried to wiggle free, only causing the girls to blush.

“J-Jaune don’t wiggle around like that!” Pyrrha gasped, biting her lip and stifling a moan as Jaune rubbed against her soft, sensitive blubber. “O-oooh~”

“A-ah!~” Velvet moaned and bit her lip, pressing herself down on Jaune. “It feels kinda good…” She murmured and gently rubbed herself against Jaune, blushing brighter as she heard the muffled groans from beneath her.

Nora grabbed Velvet from behind, miraculously hoisting the girl up with her hands gripping Velvet’s love handles. “Alright, that’s enough girls. We can’t have you crushing our team leader.” Nora said and chuckled. “You ok Jauney?” She asked and placed Velvet down, giving her rump a smack before watching the marshmallowy cheeks bounce.

Jaune groaned and rolled off to the side, hitting the floor with a light thud. “Thank you…” He murmured before Ren pulled him to his feet.

“I’m sorry,” Pyrrha said and reached a soft hand out, rubbing Jaune’s side gently as she smiled. “Thank you for the belly rub though…I’m feeling better now.

Velvet’s ears perked up. “So he can rub my belly now then?” She asked and squeezed her stomach, fat squishing between her pudgy fingers.

“Not on your life!” Pyrrha exclaimed and sat up, the towel over her chest falling to expose her breast, the plump orbs bouncing and jiggling.

Jaune slapped his hands over his eyes and looked away, the other boy Ren averting his gaze out of politeness. Nora, however, was prepared and grabbed two pancakes, slapping them over Pyrrha’s breast, covering her nipples. “Perfect!” She exclaimed only to be greeted by silence. “What, don’t like it?”

“I think we should work on getting Pyrrha some new clothing. We can’t leave her in such an indecent state.” Ren replied, Jaune shaking his head in agreement.

Velvet’s eyes hazed over slightly and she smiled. “Oh, I have an idea. My dorm has all of Coco’s sewing equipment. You could go get it and bring some stuff here. Jaune knows how to sew right?”

Jaune slowly lowered his hands from his face. “Y-yeah my mother taught me to sew. I’m pretty sure I can make something for Pyrrha.”

“I’ll accompany you. We can even bring back some extra fabric for Velvet.” Ren suggested and walked to the door with Jaune, Nora falling suit stating she can help carry a sewing machine and other supplies.

This left Pyrrha and Velvet alone, the two remaining in awkward silence. “Sorry about earlier.” Pyrrha murmured and smiled nervously. “It was rude of me to snap at you like that…I hope you aren’t angry with me.”

“Not at all.” Velvet replied with a smile as she locked the door and waddled to the kitchen, stacking pancakes onto a plate before moving back to Pyrrha. “We’ve both had a rough day. Going from skinny to obese in the span of a few hours is really shocking.” 

Pyrrha nodded and rubbed her belly. “I was really worried I’d get lost out there…also, I was afraid Jaune would hate me. I didn’t want to seem like a pig or something.” Pyrrha murmured and sighed.

Velvet giggled and sat on Pyrrha’s lap. “Oh come on Pyrrha, we both know Jaune is a nice guy,” Velvet said and leaned in closer, her belly spilling over Pyrrha’s as they breast squished together. “Jaune will like you no matter what. Skinny, fat…immobile.”

Pyrrha blushed and looked up at Velvet in surprise. “V-Velvet? What’re you doing?” She asked and gulped nervously. “You’re a little heavy and…this is kind of close. Could you hop off please?”

Velvet didn’t move, instead pressing a pancake past Pyrrha’s lips with one hand, the other moving to cup her breast. “It’s ok Pyrrha, just relax a little. The food should help you do just that. Food always helps people relax.” Velvet said and stuffed a second pancake into Pyrrha’s mouth, giggling as she looked at the girl’s cheeks puff out. “Aw that’s cute, you look just like a chipmunk.”

Pyrrha slowly chewed and gulped the fluffy pancakes down, her cheeks burning a bright red. “Are you ok Velvet?” She asked only to have more pancakes crammed into her cheeks.

“I’m perfectly fine! How could I not be Pyrrha? I’m so big and soft, my body feels so heavy.” Velvet moaned and ground her hips against Pyrrha. “Doesn’t it feel good being fat? Don’t you want to get bigger?” Velvet asked and licked her lips before leaning in closer to Pyrrha. “Here, let me show you~”

END CHAPTER

End of chapter affects  
Cafeteria and kitchen is flooded with mist  
Glynda is blocking the main entrance   
Team RWBY is on the move  
Something is wrong with Velvet…


	5. Set to action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY is on the move to contact Winter. Will help finally arrive?

“Did it get colder out here?” Ruby asked, shivering as Team RWBY walked into the mist.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard, the temperature around the group rising sharply as the mist being pushed back. Three heads turned to a confidently smirking Yang Xiao Long. “There you go, Ruby!” Yang said in a cheerful tone as she took the lead, letting out the occasional blast from her weapons, Ember Celica. This forced the mist back and made a clear path for the team.

“Just make sure you don’t run out of ammo. I don’t have dust rounds for you, and the dust I DO have needs to be used sparingly.” Weiss chided as she stuck to the center of the path, wanting to avoid being fattened by the Mist and its tempting food. She shivered at the thought of being made a hulking mass of blubber like Pyrrha and Velvet.

Blake sniffed at the air. “I don’t smell anything so I think we’re safe for now. We should probably hurry though.” 

Yang chuckled nervously. “Yeah, maybe we should…the mist is definitely getting thicker and at this rate, I’ll need a reload.”

Ruby looked around, squinting into the mist as she tried to locate some form of a landmark but there was nothing. The mist was like a solid wall that blocked all visibility. “We should be close…let’s just run for it! Yang set off some explosive shells as we’ll make a break for it!”

Yang nodded and pumped her fists, a solid CLICK being heard as she loaded explosive shells. Firing the projectiles they disappeared into the mist until there was a loud BOOM with the shockwave blowing a large portion of mist away. The team rushed forward, noticing a statue on their right.

“This is it! The main door should be right here!” Ruby yelled back to her team before suddenly slamming into something soft before bouncing back, Blake stopping the girl from tumbling into the mist. “What was that?”

Weiss slowly approached the pale mass and poked at it. “It’s something soft…warm too.” She murmured, shivering as her entire finger sank deep into the substance.

Yang was next to approach it, pressing both hands into the mass. She looked surprised as she managed to reach in far enough that the gelatinous mass reached her elbows. “This stuff is crazy. Like a massive marshmallow or pale jello…are those kinda the same thing?”

The mass started to shake and quiver, a loud growl emanating from it. This startled the girls enough to force them back a few steps. Ruby gulped nervously and moved closer. “I think…I think this is a person.” She murmured in horror, her team’s expressions a mixture of terror and disgust. 

“How can someone get this big?!” Weiss exclaimed. It should be impossible! The mass in front of them seemed to be blocking the entire entryway to Beacon. It wasn’t easy to recognize this as a human. 

Blake shivered and looked away. “Well, Pyrrha and Velvet were fattened up from just a few minutes in the mist…this person must have been here for hours…”

“I’m going to see who it is,” Ruby said and walked forward, slowing as she neared the unknown individual. Gently placing her foot on the lowest roll of fat she shivered as her foot sank into it. Yet she powered on, taking a few wobbly steps as she ascended. Each time her foot made contact it would sink to her ankle. The process was slow and awkward but the area seemed safe for now. A blush lit Ruby’s cheek as she reached what was undoubtedly a pair of massive breasts. She murmured various apologies as she grabbed the soft mass, pulling herself up atop it. “Miss Goodwitch?!” Ruby exclaimed in surprise as she saw the unknown figure was her professor. “A-are you ok? Hold on I’ll find a way to help?”

“Miss Rose?” Glynda asked, seeming confused to encounter her student. “There’s a curfew in effect. You should be inside where it’s safe.” Glynda murmured. Her face was still identifiable by her emerald green eyes and bright blonde hair, but her cheeks had swollen with fat and she had a line of chins resting on a ring of neck fat. The weight on her throat made her voice appear deeper and as Ruby looked closer her eyes seemed a little hazy.

“But you’re not somewhere safe! What happened to you?!” Ruby exclaimed and kneeled before Glynda’s puffy face. “Um, maybe we can get something to cover your face? Ooh, Weiss has ice dust! We can use that to help stop the food.”

Glynda looked even more confused. “Stop the food? Why would I want to stop the food?” Glynda asked. “I also like it out here. It was so loud and stuffy being crammed in Beacon Tower with that retched Cinder. Out here the air is so nice and cool, and the food is the best I’ve ever eaten.” She explained and closed her eyes in bliss.

Ruby couldn’t believe it. The stern, strict, and quite frankly uptight Glynda Goodwitch was happy as a massive blob of blubber. Ruby’s thoughts were cut off as a suddenly appearing doughnut stuffed itself into her mouth. She let out a muffled noise and flailed her arms before rolling backward down Glynda’s belly.

“Ruby!” The rest of the team cried in unison as they saw their team leader rolling towards them. It was Yang who caught her this time, noticing the doughnut in her mouth. She recoiled as she saw the treat physically wiggle and squirm into Ruby’s mouth, the girl gulping the treat down a second later.

“We need to find another way inside quick!” Ruby said and lifted herself, looking around frantically. “This way!” She exclaimed and ran off to the left, keeping the wall in sight so she wouldn’t get lost.

“I guess there’s no other choice.” Yang shrugged and bolted after Ruby with Weiss and Blake in tow. “Mind telling us who that was back there? You figured it out, right?” 

“And why are we running? Shouldn’t we be helping them?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, we can’t just leave them like th-hmmf!” Blake was cut off as an eclair flew into her open mouth, the treat forcing its way down her throat before being quickly followed by another. 

“That’s why we’re running!” Yang exclaimed and swung her fist at a cupcake only for it to dodge out of the way and force its way into her mouth. “We mff can’t save anyone if we get caught out here too.” Yang grabbed Blake by her arm and tossing her forward as more food darted at the group. “Let’s just hurry!”

Ruby kept hugging the wall and hoping she’d soon find the side entrance. She didn’t bother flailing at the cookies and brownies darting towards her knowing it would only slow her down. She simply grinned and bore it…but in more accurate terms chewed and swallowed the treats. She began to understand how someone could get lost under the mist’s influence. Each treat was otherworldly delicious. The brownies had such a rich and creamy texture while the cookies were the sweetest she had ever had. So chewy and warm that it was like they were fresh from the oven. Ruby shook her head and forced herself to keep running, a hand clutching her stomach, feeling it swell and distend in her hand. “We -mff- have to -gulp- hurry!”

Weiss grit her teeth in frustration. “This is why we should have prepared a backup plan!” She shouted and drew her weapon. Watching the food closely Weiss smirked before thrusting outward. She expertly skewered an assortment of cupcakes, eclairs, and doughnuts on the blade. Her confident smirk quickly diminished as the blade began shaking in her hand all before being ripped from her grasp. She deadpanned as the blade floated in the air and turned on her. “Oh no…”

Blake quickly moved up towards the front of the group thanks to Yang’s toss. She used her semblance to dodge the occasional pie or cake, but sometimes just ran into more food which was promptly and un-consentingly devoured. 'It’s really fast…' She thought to herself and tried to look for a gap to run through. Sadly there simply were no gaps. The mist blocked most of her view and the only thing she could see was food swirling in what seemed to be an organized pattern. Thankfully her weapons were sleek and agile. She lunged forward, slashing at the treats that came towards her and managed to pass through while only being forced to eat half. 

Yang was still at the rear of the group, swinging her fists at the floating food and missing every time. Her groans of anger were muffled as her cheeks were stuffed with pastries. She was forced to swallow to avoid choking on the treats that seemed to writhe and wiggle their way towards her throat. “This is starting to piss me off.” She growled as her eyes began to glow red. Yang was about to activate her semblance only stopping as she heard Weiss scream. However, as Yang spun on her heels she saw Weiss…being chased by her own sword.

“Ah somebody help me! Mff I can run away ahh!” Weiss screamed and dodged back as the sword swung violently around her. In her running and dodging, she quickly wore down her stamina. This allowed food from the mist to close in and stuff itself into her mouth. It was only stopped as Yang shoved her forward before grasping the hilt of her weapon. 

The unruly tool wiggled and resisted Yang’s grip. Neither party was relenting, but it was Yang who failed as a whole cake slammed into her face. She released the hilt and tumbled backward while the weapon flew off into the hazy void.

“I found the door!” Ruby called out to her team which quickly made their way inside. Once in Ruby slammed it shut and looked over her teammates. “Alright, so we’re in…now maybe we take a quick break?” She asked, panting softly from all the running and eating. 

With the first part of the plan complete, the group needed to take a minute to rest and survey the damage. They knew that the front entrance was blocked indefinitely, but they did locate the side entrance. However, the detour saw them getting attacked by the mist.

Ruby, having led the group and not attempted to block or dodge food suffered the second-largest gain. Her stomach was no longer flat and toned, now replaced by a soft belly that would have dangled over her waist have it not been for her corset. There seemed to be an extra layer of chub on her cheeks which just made her face look a little more rounded. Ruby’s thighs had plumped just enough to rub together as she stood while her skirt seemed an inch or two shorter.

Yang was noticeably in the worst shape of the group. Her belly was the size of a spare tire and dangled far enough over her waist to cover her lap. The exposed mass of fat rose and fell with her breathing, a light sheen of sweat glistening on its surface. If one had paid attention to her chest on a frequent basis they would be able to spot the extra inch of soft flesh. A hand rose to wipe the sweat from her brow which helped to reveal the soft flesh coating her arms that jiggled and swayed with her movements.

Weiss and Blake were in the best shape of the group, both simply bearing pot bellies and thicker thighs though Blake was boasting a little more bump to her rump. The real damage was Weiss losing her weapon and the dust it contained while Blake exhausted a fair amount of aura from the overuse of her semblance.

After regaining her breath Ruby looked over her team. “So the trip here was a little worse than we thought. Still, I’m sure we can find a way to call for help, but without Weiss’s dust we need to be super careful.”

A confident smile crossed Weiss’s face as she reached into a small bag attached to her hip. “Who said all my dust was gone?” Weiss asked and pulled out two jars of dust, one filled with light blue dust and the other with yellow. “Now without my weapon using it will be a little difficult, but I’ve trained in using dust without it. Though this is all I have so I need to use it sparingly.”

“I’ve got more shells to get us back too. Now that we have a more solid path.” Yang said and patted a pouch strapped to her belt. “Mist won’t be slowing us down this time.”

“Um…” Blake murmured and pointed to Ruby. “Where’s the rope? The one we used to line the path? It was tied around your waist right, Ruby?”

The team froze, all eyes settling on Ruby’s beltline where the rope SHOULD HAVE been. Yet sadly it was nowhere to be seen. The next time someone opened their mouths it was yelling and blaming each other for their plan deteriorating even further. This, however, was interrupted by footsteps approaching the group. Slowly turning their head they saw something they never expected to see. Neo, a criminal they had previously encountered. To add even more shock to this was the fact she was obese…and naked.

Weiss’s cheeks went from white to a deep crimson red. She pointed at the obese criminal and tried to find her words. “W-what are you doing here, and w-why are you n-naked?!” She stuttered and did her best to look away from Neo.

Ruby’s hands clamped over her eyes as she let out a nervous groan. “I don’t even know what to be upset about. A criminal being here, her being naked, and why is she fat? Is this building safe or is there a leak?”

“All good questions,” Blake replied and glared at Neo. “I say we catch her and get the answers we’re after.”

Yang bellowed with laughter, pointing at Neo and cackling uncontrollably. “O-oh my god look at her! She’s so fat and oh man I can’t take it haha.” Yang continued to laugh and hurl insults at Neo, the latter girl staring blankly in response.

Neo silently waddled closer while her bored expression turned into a cocky grin as she poked Yang’s belly. She looked up at the blonde, her glare seemingly translating to, ‘Look who’s talking flabby.’ Neo silently giggled and moved out of Yang’s range just in case she would be on the receiving end of a punch. 

Yang’s laughter halted and was replaced by a low growl as Neo poked her belly before skipping backwards. “I-I…well…Let’s catch her already!”

Weiss nodded and prepared her semblance. “Way ahead of you.” She replied as a white glyph appeared around Neo, lifting the hefty criminal off the ground. Yet with a little wiggling and a whole lot of jiggling, Neo dropped out of the glyph and proceed to waddle down the hall. “S-she was too fat for my glyphs?”

Ruby sighed and tried to think of something. “Weiss, Blake you two go to the tower and call for help. Yang and I will go after Neo. With my speed and her strength, we should be able to catch her!” Ruby said before she and Yang darted down the hall in the direction Neo fled.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other and nodded before running down the opposite hall.

——

“I’ve been thinking about something,” Blake said and looked towards Weiss, the two girls currently ascending in Beacon Tower’s elevator. “There were a lot of cracks around Glynda. Doesn’t that mean she probably fell from Beacon Tower? Then with her…size doesn’t that imply there’s a hole in Beacon Tower?”

Weiss reached into her bag, pulling out a jar of red dust and a jar of light blue dust. “If that’s the case then I have a plan for it. Just stand back from when the elevator door opens just in case alright?” Weiss asked and watched the floor label closely.

The door opened and the two were greeted with a thick layer of mist. Blake moved to the back of the elevator while Weiss walked forward. With a flick of her wrist, the red dust flew into the air. Then a glyph appeared and the fire exploded outwards, the heat forcing the mist back. Weiss quickly followed up by throwing out the blue dust which then formed a shell of ice around the room.

“Well…this was certainly more damage than I expected,” Weiss said and stepped out of the elevator. She looked around to see bits of what she assumed was the ceiling along with smashed furniture. At the center of it all was the smashed, flattened remnants of the radio intercom.

“There goes the calling for help plan.” Blake sighed and approached the flattened metal. There was no normal way to repair it. The parts were just too smashed to even conceive putting back in working order.

Weiss simply let out yet another smug laugh as she retrieved a jar of yellow dust. “Let’s see if this worked. I used to use this trick to fix broken plates.” Weiss said as she poured the dust on top of the obliterated radio. She waved her hand and a glyph appeared on top of the device and it seemed to be expanding. On closer observation, it was repairing itself before Weiss and Blake’s very eyes.

“I’m…not going to question that. Can you make a call for help though?” Blake asked and paced around.

“We’ll see,” Weiss replied and attatched her scroll to the device. “Our scrolls alone aren’t working, but with a direct connection to the tower I should be able to contact Winter,” Weiss stated as she pressed on Winter’s contact information.

——

“Weiss?” Winter asked curiously. “You’re breaking up. I can hardly hear you.” Winter said and squinted at the video screen in her airship. There was no clear image appearing, just a faint outline of Weiss and static. 

“Wi-ter, we n-d hel-“ Weiss said, her message hardly coming though. 

“I believe she said she needs help!” Penny said and leaned over Winter’s seat. “Perhaps there is something wrong at Beacon?” Penny suggested and squinted at the screen. “I’m picking up a strange electromagnetic signal as well. Perhaps that is causing the interference?”

Winter paused to think. “Well, Weiss would never call me while I’m on a mission unless it was important.” Winter looked at her navigation computer. She could be at Beacon within the hour. She slowly looked over her shoulder at Penny, seeing a smile grow progressively wider. “Fine, we’ll stop at Beacon to see what the problem is.”

“Sensational!” Penny exclaimed as the ship turned in the direction of Beacon.

The flight was quick and Beacon was now in sight…in a way. Winter and Penny looked curiously at the solid wall of fog before them. There was no visibility beyond it, almost as if it were a solid wall. Winter steered into it and looked to the ship’s navigation screen. Sadly there was only static, the system going down the instant they passed into the mist. “That’s odd.” Winter murmured before suddenly the ship jostled. Monitors began to flash as the rest of the systems went dark.

“It would appear the mist is interrupting the ship's processes.” Penny stated calmly and placed her hand to her chin. 

Winter’s ship slammed into the ground before skidding to a halt. Distorted error messages flickered in and out on the monitors while mist slowly seeped into the ship. Winter unbuckled her seat belt and stood up. “Penny give me a rundown of the damages.” Winter murmured and rubbed her head, groaning quietly.

Penny, still standing exactly where she was before the crash, hummed for a moment before gaining a shocked expression. “I cannot tell! It seems some of my systems are nonfunctional as well! I can’t even detect any of the surroundings outside of the ship.”

Winter sighed. “Well, this mist isn’t normal. Does that mean…no the project was disbanded.” She murmured to herself and shook her head. “This isn’t good. I can’t go into the mist or I’ll…Penny.”

“Yes?” Penny asked.

CHOICE: What should Winter have Penny do?  
A: Go search for Weiss and her friends  
B: Stay here and help repair the ship

——

“Get back here!” Yang yelled as she chased after Neo. Yang panted softly, the running tiring her out quicker than normal. Her belly bounced and jiggled as she forced herself to give chase. Sweat dripped down her brow, some droplets hitting her heaving chest. “Ugh…why is she so fast…the short stack is as wide as she is tall.”

“I could just use my semblance and catch up,” Ruby said determinedly as she followed closely behind Yang. “Plus you should sit down…you look…sweaty and tired.” Ruby murmured as Yang glared back at her.

“I am going to catch that butterball if it’s the last thing I do!” Yang exclaimed and resumed her chase, her thick form wobbling and bouncing as she forced herself to go faster.

Ahead and around the corner Neo leaned against a wall, panting and wheezing lightly. Her soft face was flushed with exhaustion, a bountiful chest heaving and glistening with sweat. Neo’s belly felt so heavy, weighing the girl down and dangling down to her knees. The soft mass of flesh was exhausting to lug around, and every step she took caused it to bounce and threaten to throw her off balance. True to Yang’s statement, Neo’s frame was as wide as she was tall. Soft, well-padded hips swayed and jiggled as she waddled, the bouncing becoming more frantic as she was forced to move faster whenever she heard Ruby and Yang catching up. Behind Neo was the counterbalance to her belly, two large soft butt cheeks. Each mass like a fleshy beanbag chair they bounced and quaked as if they were full of gelatin. While it was amazing and Neo had spent a solid ten minutes admiring it earlier she did not care for how the cheeks clapped and slapped together as she tried to elude her captor. Neo used to be remarkably agile on her feet, but with legs as thick as the trees found deep in Forever Falls she was only capable of a brisk waddle. If Neo tried to jump she would most likely not lift herself at all or fall flat on her flabby face.

“I think she’s over here!” Yang voiced sounded from around the corner.

Neo let out a silent groan and rolled her eyes. Those two were so damn persistent. Neo pulled out her scroll and texted Emerald, “I need some help! Where are you?” Only to be left unanswered by her teammate once more. Neo couldn’t keep running for much longer, but a few more labored and waddling steps led her to a discovery. The library.

Neo looked through a window in the door only to see a white wall of mist. A devilish smirk crossed her face as she opened the door but did not enter. Instead, she tucked herself around the corner and waited.

“There! The library!” Yang exclaimed and looked through the open door to see a shocked looking Neo. Though in reality, all she was gazing at was an illusion. “Oh, you’re mine now fat ass!”

“Yang wait!” Ruby exclaimed and rushed in after Yang, but was too late and watched her sister tackle the vision of Neo. Instead of a jiggling tumble Yang landed flat on her face as the image of Neo shattered before them, little shards littering the floor before vanishing. “What the?”

Neo emerged from her hiding spot and twirled on her hip. Her soft, fleshy side slammed into the door thus causing it to shut. Then instead of making a quick escape Neo just plopped down on her bulbous backside and wiped the sweat from her brow. She just needed to sit there for about ten minutes. Ruby and Yang would be helpless blobs by then. Neo let out a silent yawn before closing her eyes.

Meanwhile inside the room, Ruby tried to push the door open only for it to remain tightly shut. After giving up she looked through the room and couldn’t see a thing. The mist was so thick she even lost sight of her sister. “Yang, Yang where are you?” Ruby called only to bump into her sister.

“Right here sis…ugh, I can’t see a thing in here!” She groaned and stumbled blindly, making sure she had a tight hold on her sister’s hand. “We need a way out of here. If I can find a wall I could smash it.”

Ruby shook her head frantically. “We can’t break a wall or the mist will spread. Look there’s an air vent! We can squeeze through that!” Ruby suggested only to get a blank stare from Yang.

“Ruby, we’re both too fat for that now. Your butt is just gonna get stuck.” Yang said and looked around for a third solution only to notice something. There was a crack in the floor. Following it further led to a door. Upon opening it, a familiar pale mass flowed out of the doorway.

“It’s another person…” Ruby murmured and felt her heart sink. ‘I had hoped no one else had gotten this far…’ She thought to herself and slowly began to climb the soft fatty mass. “Hey…who’s there?”

Yang could hear the sadness in Ruby’s voice and slowly followed her. The least they could do was see who this was. “Hello, can you hear us?”

“Wha?” A slurred voice replied as the sisters got closer to see none other than Coco Adel. “Ooh hey, Yang, Ruby. How’s it going, girls? Weiss and Blake here too?” Coco asked and smiled at the two before opening her mouth to be fed more chocolate from the mist.

Coco had been stuck in the library for hours, and the constant exposure to the mist had rendered her immobile and fully under the mist’s control. Her cheeks were large and puffy, capable of filling someone’s hands with the soft fat. She had a row of chins that were stained with bits of chocolate from the constant binging. Her neck was buried beneath a thick slab of fat, the roll acting like a pillow for her cheeks and chins. Her breasts reached far in front of her, the jiggling masses the size of large boulders. This is where Ruby and Yang were currently kneeling, their legs sinking into the soft flesh. Coco’s belly was a heavy, immovable mass of blubber. Her belly spilled forward and squished the wall she was facing, the unending surge of adipose flesh threatening to collapse it. Coco’s hips had grown wide enough to touch both ends of the room, a few cracks spreading across the surface as it resisted her growth. This was nothing compared to the wall behind her, the cracks reaching far above her head. Coco’s ass was always one considered big, fat, or thick. Now, none of those words were strong enough to describe her rear. Capable of filling, crushing, and burying couches and beds, Coco’s rear was composed of two gargantuan cheeks of doughy, pale fat. No muscle was preserved beneath it, all remnants buried too deep to ever be effective. The constant food she was fed added more and more fat to her frame and Coco didn’t see it as bad anymore. The more she ate the more she grew and the more she grew the more pleasure she felt. The sensation of her heavy belly weighing her down, the inability to move her arms, the comfortable seat her butt provided for her, and the cool air of the mist. Coco was in an abyss of pleasure and she never wanted to leave it.

“Coco,” Ruby started and scooted closer. “Are you ok? Do you want help?” Ruby asked, pleading the answer would be yes.

“Pfft, no way! I love it here! This chocolate is so good~ I never want to stop eating it!” Coco said and licked some chocolate from her lips. “I can’t remember how long I’ve been here, but I really don’t care!”

Yang clenched her fist, cursing at herself for the idea that occurred to her. She noticed the cracks along the walls and the floor. “Ruby, Coco is enjoying herself, and I can tell you want to help her.” Yang started and placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

“I do…” Ruby replied and rubbed Coco’s shoulder. “I don’t want to have to leave people like this.”

Yang took a deep breath. “We need to get out of here. I have a plan on how to get the three of us out of here.” Yang started, flinching as she saw a smile cross Ruby’s face. “We feed Coco whatever food shows up before it gets to us. If she gets fat enough the floor will collapse. We can call Weiss on the walkie talkie and she can use dust to seal up the hole!”

Ruby’s smile instantly vanished. She couldn’t do that! Coco was already so fat, and the thought of forcing her to get bigger was awful. Ruby looked at Coco’s flabby face and weighed her options. Time wasn’t on their side and they had to make a choice fast.

CHOICE: How do Ruby and Yang escape?  
A: Yang smashes a wall  
B: They squeeze through a vent  
C: Fatten Coco and break the floor.

End Chapter, leave your votes in the comments

End of chapter affects  
Winter and Penny have arrived  
Ruby and Yang are in trouble!


	6. Escape for some, capture for another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST TIME ON RWBY MIST
> 
> Yang and Ruby find themselves trapped in the library and must find a way to escape. Ruby doesn’t have the heart to fatten Coco up enough to break the floor and breaking a wall would just release the mist. So the duo must escape through a vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No votes this chapter. Stay tuned for the next half

Ruby and Yang looked around the library, feeling up the walls in desperate search of a vent. The mist was so thick that seeing anything more than a foot away from their faces was impossible. Things were then made worse as food starting to appear and close in on the girls. 

Ruby swatted a cookie away from her face as she scoured the walls in hopes of finding a vent. The window would be an easy escape, but jumping headfirst into the mist wasn’t a smart option. Then the front door was still blocked by Neo which meant the vent was the only solution not riddled with downsides. “Come on come on!” She exclaimed desperately and continued to search.

Yang stood behind Ruby, the big sister fulfilling her role by defending Ruby’s search. This was done by standing sentry and dealing with the food that came at her. Swinging her fists and obliterating anything edible with her powerful punches. A burger smacked by a fist and sent flying in a multitude of pieces, crumbs, and sauce flying about. “Any luck back there?” Yang asked as she slammed her hand into a box of doughnuts before following up and striking a Christmas ham. “The food is kinda closing in on us,” Yang said as the scraps of food darted around her fist and down her throat.

“Almost…” Ruby murmured frantically before finally finding the vent. It was right there, her portal to safety. Only fate seemed to be mocking her as the vent was well out of Ruby’s reach. The anxiety welled up inside of her as she looked back to Yang and then the vent. “I’m going to need a boost, Yang!” Ruby said before suddenly feeling Yang’s arms around her. 

“Coming right up sis!” Yang said and pushed Ruby upward and into the vent only for a new issue to present itself. Ruby’s butt was stuck. The earlier food from their run through the mist had done serious damage to her waist, her bulbous butt cheeks wedged around the frame of the vent. Yang let out a sigh and cracked her knuckles. “Ruby, I’m sorry.”

“Yang?” Ruby asked nervously. “N-no need to do anything crazy! I can wiggle I swear!” Ruby exclaimed and tried to squeeze further into the vent, but only managed a few centimeters. “I know that wasn’t much but I have an idea just wait wait wait!”

It was too late though. Yang moved around the library, knocking over a bookshelf to form a makeshift ramp up to the vent and subsequently Ruby. Stepping back Yang swatted food away from her before rushing forward. She stepped up the bookshelf and slammed her shoulder into Ruby’s rump, the girl letting out a squeak before moving deeper into the vent.

“YANG!” Ruby exclaimed in annoyance, the sound muffled thanks to her body blocking the vent. After a few seconds, she started moving further into the vent and towards safety. The process was slow but there was progress still.

Yang smiled and prepared to squeeze herself into the vent only for the first step towards her escape route ended in her tumbling backwards. The mist was prepared to prevent a second escape, the mysterious force had summoned a banana peel right where Yang’s foot had set down. Now the blonde laid on her back, looking up into the mist and groaned. Her vision began to fill with food and a nervous chuckle escaped her throat. “So uh…” Yang started before a burger stuffed itself into her mouth, wriggled past her lips, and forced its way down her throat. The burger was quickly followed by fries, hot dogs, and pizza slices. Her cheeks bulged outward as more food forced its way in while her belly   
expanded with more fat.

The soft mass stretched outward into the shape of a round mound of pale flab. Her breast resembled similar round shapes only on a smaller scale. Supple orbs of fat that stretched not only her bra but her jacket as well. Threads creaked as her chest yearned to be free from the constricting confines. Meanwhile, her shorts felt snugger by the second, the waistband digging into her lower body as her belly and love handles muffin-topped over the edges. The legs hugged her thighs tightly, pinching the growing pillars of fat.

“I have to mfff do shomshing.” Yang murmured and loaded her gauntlet before she swung her fist. A loud BANG rang out as she fired her weapon at the food. This not only obliterated anything edible but cleared the mist away as well. This was all the time Yang needed to slowly lift herself to her feet and waddle towards the event. Though once there she knew fully well she wouldn’t be squeezing into it as is. Yang looked at her shorts and into the mist. “Well better to try something risky than end up like Coco.”

So Yang started on her cunning, intelligent, and well thought out plan, by removing her shorts. “Ooh yeah much better.” Yang cooed and scratched her rear, adjusting the waistband of her panties so they didn’t dig into her sides. “Now step two!” Yang said and simply waited for the mist to settle in. She crossed her pudgy fingers and hoped luck was in her favor. She closed her eyes and reached out. Suddenly her hands closed around something cold. Yang opened her eyes and brought the item to her face. She smirked as she saw it was a stick of butter. “Jackpot!”

Yang quickly unwrapped the butter and started to rub it over her hips and thighs which quickly developing a light sheen as she spread as much butter as she could across her skin. With the task done she tossed the butter away and turned back to the vent before diving headfirst into it. Thanks to the butter acting as a lubricant, Yang was able to squeeze further into the vent. The process wasn’t easy but she was away from the mist and its food. Yang and Ruby had escaped this time. 

“Yang?” Ruby asked hopefully, her heart rate calming down as she heard someone approach from behind her. After such a delay Ruby was worried her sister was done for.

“Yep!” Yang replied cheerfully as she continued to crawl through the vent. “Little tight of a squeeze but I made it. No vent is gonna stop me.” Yang said before the vent around them groaned. “Oh…well that doesn’t sound good.”

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Neo silently groaned as she forced her heavy body to its feet. She grabbed the edge of a water fountain and struggled to heave herself up from the floor, the fountain in question creaking as Neo was close to ripping it from the wall. She sighed heavily and scratched her belly lazily. She was fine with this new soft form but damn was it heavy. With a few wide steps, she turned herself around and peeked through the small window embedded in the library door. Peering through it showed nothing but the haze of mist, but she was sure that Ruby and yang had already been dealt with. Neo grinned smugly and started to waddle away. Two down and two to go. The others might be a little difficult to deal with, but it was nothing a little work of her semblance couldn’t handle.

Though as Neo began to waddle away, her belly swaying to and fro as her immense rear bounced and jiggled, she began to notice that the vents above her were beginning to creak suspiciously loud. Neo stopped and peered up at the vent only for it to burst open and Ruby and Yang to fall out. There was no conceivable way Neo could dodge this at her size so she ended up as a non-consenting landing pad.

“Huh, …that didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.” Ruby murmured as she rubbed the back of her head. The reason she didn’t feel any pain was thanks to Neo’s belly having served as a landing pad for her bulbous backside. Ruby’s rear sank into Neo’s belly which served as the most comfortable chair the tubby team leader had ever sat upon. “You ok Yang?”

“I feel fine. Don’t know if I can say the same for whoever we landing on.” Yang replied and looked down to see pink and brown hair spread about the floor beneath her legs and belly. It seemed Yang landed on Neo’s upper body. Neo’s supple breast provided an excellent seat for Yang’s fat ass. Then her belly laid atop Neo’s face, an unamused and soft face framed with pudgy fat pressed into a heavy sheet of blubber. Yang, however, was very satisfied and even went so far as to shift her hips to get comfortable.

“I think it came from over here!” Weiss’s voice sounded moments before she and Blake rounded the corner to find the three fatties in the hallway surrounded by broken pieces of the vent. Weiss skidded to a stop and looked over the three in utter confusion. “It would see you caught Neo but what happened to you two?”

Blake walked over to Ruby and Yang. “Are you two ok?” She asked and offered a hand to Yang. “We managed to call for help but the signal cut out shortly after.”

“We’re both fine. Neo just got us stuck in the library for a little bit.” Yang said and took Blake’s hand. Yet after a few seconds of Blake grunting and trying to lift her to no avail she sighed. “I can probably get myself up you know.”

“Phew ok because I can’t get you to budge,” Blake said and pulled her hand back and sighed in relief. Blake was never one for bouts of physical strength after all so it was no surprise she had failed to aid her partner in getting upright. “I’m glad you two are ok though.”

Weiss approached the group and looked over Ruby and Yang. Ruby was a little plumper than when Weiss last saw her, but Yang, on the other hand, had a substantial gain. She was already the fattest just from the trek it took to get to the main building and once again her sisterly nature led her to take the brunt of another food attack. ‘If this keeps up she won’t be able to get back to the dorm. Even if she does there’s no telling what shape she’ll be in.’ Weiss thought to herself and watched Yang slowly heave herself up. This was when she realized her teammate wasn’t wearing any pants. Weiss blushed and looked away. “Yang…what in the world happened to your shorts?”

“Huh?” Yang asked and looked down at her bare thighs. “Oh uh…yeah I couldn’t fit into the vent so I ditched them and just buttered up my thighs so I could slip free. “Pretty slick thinking eh?” Yang asked and lifted double finger guns.

“Ooh, so that’s what took you so long,” Ruby replied, completely ignoring Yang’s joke.

Weiss sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Dealing with Yang was an exhausting task. “That is the most idiotic idea I’ve ever heard of. I don’t even see how it would have worked! Your giant dumb boobs take up more room thank your hips!”

“I don’t know. It seemed to work though so maybe that’s all that matters.” Blake replied and shrugged her shoulders. “I wouldn’t have been able to come up with something like that, on the fly no less..”

“Aww, Blake you’re just trying to butter me up, aren’t ya?” Yang teased and chuckled, nudging her partner with a soft elbow.

“…I take it back.” Blake replied in an unamused tone before crossing her arms and pacing away.

“Well at least you two seem to be fine, and again you have managed to catch Neo. So I guess it was all worth it in the end.” Weiss said and went to help Ruby up only to fail just as Blake did with Yang. 

“Well it was kinda an accident but it worked,” Ruby said cheerfully and lifted herself up before she tugged at her skirt in an attempt to cover her doughy rear. “Now uh just let me uh…come on.” Ruby groaned as she failed to cover much of her rear with her skirt which was now becoming closer to that of a cloth belt. “What I wanted to say is let’s go over the situation as it currently stands!” Ruby boasted cheerfully. 

The rest of the team drew closer, Yang staying near Neo in case the girl tried to escape, Blake stood beside her team leader and offered her arm to the winded girl in case she needed it, and Weiss began to lay out the remaining dust supply so they could take stock. In a situation like this, they all knew they needed to make a plan, and Ruby had never led the team astray so their trust was in her.

First was the most pressing issue of their dust supply. More accurately the lack of it. There was enough to at least get them back to the dorm, but after that, they would be in a desperate need for resupply. Speaking of getting back to the dorm team RWBY still lost the rope that was supposed to guide them back so now they also needed a way to find their path. 

Then even if they did have a good path and enough dust to cover the escape there was the glaring issue of Ruby, Yang, and now Neo. Ruby might be able to use her semblance but rushing into the mist was far from a good idea, Yang was far fatter than anyone on team RWBY, and Neo looked like she was barely holding onto her mobility.

Ruby’s time in the library might have been short and she was defended by Yang for the most part. Though despite this she still had a few confectionaries crammed down her throat. Her face was noticeably rounder with soft cheeks and a fully developed second chin. Ruby had always been complimented on having a soft expression but now it was taken more literally. Her arms had puffed up to the point her sleeves hugged them like a second skin. Soft shoulders led into heavy bingo wings that continued to a plump lower arm, and even a soft wrist. It was safe to say she wouldn’t be swinging Crescent Rose with much poise and grace anytime soon. 

While her chest was not a prominent area of her growth it was nothing to make light of (literally) as each breast had gone up at least three cup sizes. This growth had led to the development of a keyhole opening between her breast, the hole torn open giving a hint of pale skin between Ruby’s cleavage. Soft, squishy orbs the size of small melons graced her chest and she didn’t know how to feel about them. She had found herself jealous of Yang’s on the very rarest of occasions yet now that she had them she realized they were very much in the way. However, there were many other assets that were also in the way to far higher degrees like that of her belly. Still confined within her corset but having snapped all of its strings. The fabric hugged every curve of her belly tightly. From the thick love handles that clung to her sides to the almost perfectly spherical orb that would undoubtedly dangle below her waist it if not for the taut fabric.

Ruby’s hips had grown wider by a solid foot, a notable outward curve bestowed upon her lower body. Her butt had took a notable brunt of her gain with her cheeks seeming large enough to overflow your average everyday chair. Her skirt failed to cover them entirely but thankfully the rotund reaper wore leggings that did the job a little better. There were however holes dotted here and there which gave hints of the pale flab beneath. The scattered holes and tears could also be seen across Ruby’s thighs which had grown thick enough to the point they just barely brushed together. 

Yang was looking worse for wear. She had already grown the most just from the arduous expedition that landed the team in the main building and now she appeared to be pushing on five hundred pounds! Despite appearing her normal brash and bodacious self, Yang was VERY well aware of the fact she was going to be a burden on her team if she didn’t give it her all. She certainly would but it would take time to adjust. Right now she was doing her best to hide the fact that standing up a moment ago left her a little winded. This was not her fault though given the drastic change in her weight that left most of her body buried in blubber. Her face didn’t seem as puffy and padded as her younger sister’s did, but she still had an extra bit of curve to her cheeks and a strong double chin. Though one would have a hard time noticing this as the rest of Yang’s body is what drew the eye. 

The upper portion of her torso bore large, heavy breast and sagging flabby arms. Just as Ruby with Crescent Rose, Yang would not be getting into any fights with her fists anytime soon. Her upper arm alone bore a dangling mass of fat. The short sleeves of her jacket dug into and pinched doughy bingo wings that weighed a solid twenty pounds each. Thanks to these jiggling deposits of flab it made moving her arms a far more difficult task than it should have been. The lower portion of her arms were concealed in a puffy sleeve of fat while even her fingers weren’t spared, the digits almost able to be defined as sausage fingers. Yang always boasted a bountiful chest, never even needing to flaunt them as her natural style and aura were all it took. Now though they took far more prominent display as they fattened to the size of watermelons and were on the verge of sending her yellow tube top to oblivion. Small rips and tears had already appeared across the taut yellow fabric while a roll of flesh curled over the top. The fabric would hold for now, but Yang wasn’t too keen on the idea of flashing her teammates. 

Yang’s belly, however, hung free and unrestrained by any fabric. A heavy mass of squishy fat that dangled down to her knees. A smaller upper roll that would take one’s full hand to properly grasp folded over onto a vast lower roll you would need to use both arms to hold. This large deposit of adipose tissue swayed idly as Yang shifted her weight from one chunky leg to the other. Yang didn’t mind it all that much but she did worry about how it would slow her down. Make no mistake she wasn’t a fat fetishist either. She just had a multitude of other issues on her mind to deal with. One being her lack of shorts.

Yang was beginning to regret that she discarded the garment back in the library, but it was worth it in the long run. If not she could very well be on her way to be Coco’s size. Her hips were four inches wider than Ruby’s and sagged downward thanks to their weight. The yellow elastic band of her panties dug gently into the soft sides of her hips for the most part while a thin sliver was concealed beneath the rolls of her love handles. Large flabby cheeks hung from her backside, each a round orb that sagged with gravity. Almost pillow sized, blubbery cheeks that were on full display. Thankfully she was (mostly) in the company of friends. Yang’s thighs were not her most prominent feature but they were thick and wide enough to the point that Yang was forced to spread her feet further apart just to stand. Her legs had even swollen to the extent that her knees lost part of their definition between the upper and lower portions of her legs.

Then there was the now captive Neo who was a whole other story. They had no clue how she got so big but it was a ridiculous sight! Yes, Velvet was fat and it was possibly due to Neo’s short stature, but she looked huge. 

She was currently sitting down, her fat oozing across the floor almost like a lump of half-melted ice cream. Her face had taken an almost perfectly rounded shape, soft cheeks leading into a double chin that resting in a ring of neck fat. Her expression was seemingly blank and bored as if she didn’t even care about her weight at all. The fact that she was short and petite mere hours ago seemed like a pointless concept for the voluptuous villain to waste effort thinking about. Heavy arms lifted up and idly itched her chins before setting back at her sides. There was a light slap as her skin made contact before the limb jiggled momentarily. A thick slab of fat laid atop Neo’s shoulders that gently sloped down into her upper arms. No matter where you poked and prodded you would find that your finger would sink into the fat to the point of being fully enveloped. The mass of her bingo wings that rested at her soft sides was the size of pillows one would find on the most luxurious of beds. Her elbows had to been engulfed in fat to the point they were hardly recognized. Her lower arm was hardly any thinner than her upper arm and resembled a cone of fat that billowed outward from her elbow before gradually thinning down to her wrist. Though saying it thinned out was a very subjective term as it would take both hands of any given team RWBY member to wrap around Neo’s wrist. 

Despite their astonishing size though, Neo’s arms were one of her smallest assets. With all of her other features in such an abundant supply, she made all of team RWBY feel scrawny by comparison. One such feature was her chest. Each of Neo’s breast sizing in at a ludicrous two feet wide. This was partially due to their weight and gravity pressing down on them but their magnitude was absolute. Each larger than a prize-winning pumpkin, smooth skin fair and free of any blemishes, two massive mounds of smooth soft blubber. Neo was quite proud of them and knew they were a spectacle of intrigue and curiosity. This was why whenever she caught a member of team RWBY casting a lengthy glance at then she’d simply smirk and wink at them. 

Supporting these bountiful breasts was the corpulent and vast expanse of her belly. Like Yang, she was bearing a double belly only one of far larger size. A heavy mound of pure lard that rested between her legs, extending as far out as her feet. Larger than an overstuffed beanbag chair filled with pudding and undoubtedly softer than any cushions money could buy. The front of her body could be described as various tiers or a set of stairs. The bottom was the lower roll of her belly. Drooping from her side and flowing down in a smooth curve. Heavy and squishy blubber that acted as an anchor with its burdensome weight. From her belly button to the bottom tip of her belly roll was a staggering one and a half feet. Above this was the upper roll of Neo’s belly, a shelf of fat that rested atop the immense lower roll. Though it was smaller this was not by much. More than enough fat to fill multiple handfuls of anyone brave enough to try and grab it.

One would think that Neo’s belly was her most prominent feature. While there was nothing on her you could call lacking, the true title of superiority on her short yet wide frame was her rear. Just one cheek alone was more than half the size of her belly and two combined were two feet wider. The two cushions were enough to help Neo sit upright as well as proving exceptionally comfortable to lean back against. Neo’s legs were forced apart by her doughy midsection, the pillars of fat resting idly on the cool tile floor. They were thankfully strong enough to carry Neo but not necessarily well. Her thighs had taken on a level of thickness she didn’t imagine possible, and when standing would undoubtedly press together to the point her feet would be beyond shoulder width. That might not seem like much at first but with Neo being wider than she was tall it was a lot to get one step from the girl. IT also didn’t help that her knees had almost no definition left to them. Buried and enveloped in fat to the point it seemed like trying to find them was an optical illusion game. Then the level below her knees, Neo’s lower leg, was also encased in a tube of fat. Shins and calves swallowed up in the mass of fat that reached down to her ankles. Neo was simply immense from head to toe. 

Really though there was nothing for Neo to hate right now. Sitting on her fat ass was easy, comfortable, and exciting even. The only issue she faced was boredom as team RWBY droned on about plans. She simply rolled her eyes and looked over a padded shoulder at her own bountiful backside. An avalanche of creamy fat and all of it her own. Neo was never really upset about being short, it was a waste of energy to do so, but being this wide was heaven! Reaching a tall shelf is overrated when you can just send the shelf topping down with a slam of your hips. Neo reached a heavy arm towards her right butt cheek and gave it a hearty SMACK. The impact started a chaotic course of jiggling that carried over from one cheek to the other. Like a wave of ripples that carried over from one sphere-like mass to the other. The simple force was even able to travel through her love handles and into her belly. Her whole body quaked and jiggled like a bowl of jelly and she was loving every second. 

Neo turned her attention back in front of herself and cupped part of her left breast in a pudgy hand before pressing the appendage inward. She felt a blush coat her cheeks as fat bulged through her fingers and her entire boob morphed around her hand. Her right hand grabbed a roll of her belly and shook it. This treated the girl to quite a show as her belly shook like a raging sea. She only stopped as she realized all eyes were on her. Neo looked at her captors and their expressions ranging from disgust to concern. She just stopped her shaking and shrugged. Neo was just making the best of a bad situation. Are you truly captured and helplessly obese if you’re having fun? Neo didn’t think so.

“Well…” Weiss murmured after a prolonged silence. “We still have our walkie talkies so we can contact team JNPR and find a way to get back if we need. The issue is we don’t have enough dust to clear the entire way.”

“There’s also no telling if things have gotten worse outside,” Blake added.

“Or gotten worse in here,” Yang said and placed her hands on Neo’s shoulders, her hands gently sinking into the soft mounds. “Mind telling us where your friends are?”

Neo opened her mouth and said nothing. She couldn’t say anything. Then without her scroll, she couldn’t type anything either. She was left without any form of communication. Now while Neo knew this was because she was mute she was well aware no one else present was privy of   
such knowledge. This could turn bad.

Ruby sighed. “I didn’t want to do this but we might need to make her talk by force,” Ruby said and looked to her teammates who nodded reassuringly. With that Ruby walked in front of Neo. “Alright. Let’s chat.”

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
